Falling from Flight
by RainsReflection
Summary: When Hinata's parents and little sister, Natsu, decide to go on a year-long trip, he's left with one of his parents friends until they return. However, it turns out that the 'friend' isn't as kind as they'd thought. Will Hinata be able to lean on his teammates, or will he fall from the sky? (Contains abuse, other warnings inside. Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first off - I do appreciate reviews, and will welcome any ideas you'd like to contribute to the story.**

 **Second, I will admit that I might make some mistakes, and I apologize for that beforehand. This story WILL contain abuse, and maybe rape later on, but for now it should be fine. For any questions, you can ask in a PM or a review, and I will - most definitely - answer.**

 **If I don't post for an extended amount of time, I most likely am feeling excessively uninspired (or something similar) and will try to post as son as possible.**

 **Beware, 'cause I definitely know I'll do a pretty bad job of keeping them all 'in character'.**

 **If you'd like the chapters to be longer, or shorter, just say so.**

 **Last of all that I'm remembering, after I finish this story (whenever that happens) I will be working on a sequel. I won't say the title yet, (even if I'm already decided) just because I feel it would act as a sort of spoiler.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu_**

 _PROLOGUE/chap. 1_

Hinata looked back at his house once before pushing off from the ground and riding down the mountain, excitement buzzing in his ears, even as he yawned. _I'll totally beat him today!_ He thought energetically, jumping off his bike and running past Kageyama, shooting him a triumphant glare out of the corner of his eye, seeing the black-haired-boys surprised expression. Kageyama let out a shout of outrage and sprinted after the lightweight, bouncy, energetic fireball. Hinata let out a long, determined cry, and they continued yelling as they raced to morning practice.

The players in the gym yelled out a greeting as they passed the two freshmen. Sugawara Koushi, the senior setter, crouched down beside them, raising an eyebrow at the two as they stared at him. "

"You guys, aren't you supposed to wait until you get into the gym to warm-up?" He said, a glint of humor in his eyes.

Behind him, Nishinoya laughed hysterically, practically throwing himself down next to Hinata and grabbing him into a rough, tumbling hug. "Come on, practice is about to start!" He said, still laughing.

Hinata smiled, big and bright, and leaped to his feet, pointing at Kageyama. "HAHA I got you!" He exclaimed.

Kageyama scoffed, turning his head away as he brushed off his clothes, walking nonchalantly into the gym. "Baka." He said, under his breath.

Hinata, unaffected, turned around and jogged to catch up to him, before pestering him with questions. "Hey, hey, you're gonna pass to me, right. Like, the zoomy one? Or is it the floaty one? Or are we gonna practice the watchy-zoomy one? Kageyama?"

Kageyama sighed, and just nodded. Hinata responded by punching his fist into the air, an excited smile on his face.

"Okay, Recieves!" Shouted the coach, Ukai-san.

\- _Later that Day. Afternoon Classes._ _-_

Hinata stared at the paper in front of him, glancing from it, to the words written on the board, to his impatient teacher, and back to his paper. Hesitantly, he answered the question he'd been asked. Fortunately for him, it was barely in the realm of the correct, and he was let off with a stern glance.

He sighed. Tuning the class out (of which was probably the reason he hadn't gotten the hang of the subject yet) and staring out the window, he lazily wondered what his family was up to. With a start, he remembered the time difference, and frowned. He shrugged it off, turning back to the lesson to realize that class had been called, and Hinata quickly bolted out of the class, eager to escape his teachers questions. He vaguely mused upon what his parents friend was like. He didn't have time to think on it long, though, because Asahi-san and Noya-san and Sawamura-san came around him, rushing him to practice.

\- _Nighttime, Hinatas Home._ -

As Hinata walked up to his house, abandoning his bike by the side, he took note of the pale white car parked near the edge of the driveway. Walking into the house, he slid off his shoes, positioning them slightly askew next to the red ones already there. He wandered in, stopping short when he saw a number of glass bottles on top of the counter. Confused, he walked towards them, only to stop short when the scent of alcohol reached him. Scrunching up his nose, he backed away.

"Kiruki-san?" He called out, looking around. Not seeing him, he walked up to his home's guest room, peeking in. A suitcase rested against the corner of the bed. Still not seeing the 20-something year old man, Hinata went downstairs. Suddenly, a loud shattering sound filled the silence. Hinata moved forwards, and a tall, muscular (yet surprisingly slender) man stood by the counter, the top of a broken bottle still gripped in his hand. His head snapped up at Hinata's entrance.

"Kiruki-san?" He asked questionably, as the older guy's purple eyes darkened, his dark black-red, tangled hair dangling in front of his nose.

"You're the brat, I assume?" He asks shortly, voice gruff, with a - painfully obvious - trace of anger.

"Um, I... " Hinata stuttered, at a loss for words. "I... I'm Shoyo Hinata, if that's what you mean. My parents were friends of yours so they asked _"

He was cut off as Kiruki shouted out at him , "I DONT KNOW ANY 'FRIEND' ASKING ME TO COME HERE." He said, violently grabbing another empty bottle.

Hinata took a step back, intimidated. "B-bu_"

Kiruki swiftly, and forcefully, chucked the bottle, straight towards Hinata. The small boy' sees widened in fear, and he stumbled back. The bottle shattered as it hit him, burying shards into his skin, causing the boy to scream out, first in fear, then in pain, tripping over his own feet to land on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. He felt blood flowing down his arms, and tried to gently pry a glass shard from his arm, whimpering. He stared up and Kiruki-san, eyes wide and scared, as the man towered over him, glaring hatefully. As suddenly as it happened, it was over, Kiruki left the boy on the floor, closing the guest door.

Hinata let few tears slip past, at first, until he eventually became a trembling, crying, terrified mess. He extended his shaking arms out in front of him, taking note of the various glass shards embedded in his skin. He could feel a thin stream of blood flowing steadily down his face, and a small shard of glass in the skin next to it. He tried to get up, feeling bruises and other pains erupting around his body. He stumbled into the bathroom, discarding his newly bloody shirt outside the door. Taking care to hush his cries, he carefully plucked the glass shards out of his skin, wrapping them in bandages afterwards.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he debated on whether his teammates should be involved. Carefully maneuvering his aching body to his familiar room, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long while until he let sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, I've (sorta) decided I'm gonna post a chapter (roughly) 2-3 times every week. If I forget, feel free to hold it against me. I'm a mostly in-inspired person and I'm pretty lazy and that usually wins over any obligation I have prior so it might happen, as much as I might have promised it wouldn't here.**

 **Anyways... I'm sorry to say this'll probably be more of a sort chapter - SORRY - because it's getting late and if I don't keep it short I know it'll be a drag and I definitely want to avoid that as much as possible.**

 **For anyone who's wondering, the Yachi im referring to is the karasuno team's new manager in the second season. I felt the need to reconfirm in case I got her name wrong.**

 **So..., on with the part most people probably skipped to in the first place.**

 **Chapter 2-**

Hinata walked slowly to morning practice, silent. For once, his thoughts weren't dive-bombing around defeating Kageyama. Instead they spiraled into a free-fall of nothingness. He'd seen in the mirror, and(somehow) noticed, that his eyes seemed a bit... Different from normal. He'd looked away and pretended he hadn't seen it, instead gathering his things and heading to the school.

As soon as he'd reached the gym, he had been instantly overwhelmed by the sheer noise of the place. He cracked a smile, helpless at the sight of all his teammates. Suddenly, a tall, Raven-headed setter blocked his way. He looked up, surprised, wondering what the King of the Court (however much said king detested the name) wanted with him.

tKageyama watched the sunny spiker in front of him, eyes narrowed, trying to find a reason for Hinata's strange absence in the days race. Frown deepening, he felt in his gut that something was different. Was It his smile? _That can't be it..._ He shook his head, and while no other answer came to mind, something still felt greatly amiss.

Looking across the gym, he saw that Daichi and Asahi both shared a similar look, and even Noya looked a bit confused. Yachi was standing beside her upperclassmen, the black-haired girl who was watching the warm-ups with a small, pleased smile on her face. Hinata's eyes lit up, and he raced around Kageyama, starting his own warmup with a bright, sunny smile on his face, lighting up the entire gym.

Kageyama, hit with a sudden realization, took a step back. He'd remembered what it had been that was missing. Hinata's bright, almost-indomitable smile, and the few words that always gave him energy in the mornings, shouted from the lightning bolt of energy that zipped around him each day. He'd yet to go on with routine, and Kageyama waited for the words.

Suddenly Kageyama noticed a stronger presence at his side. Looking over, he wasn't surprised to see Daichi next to him. "He hasn't said it yet, has he?" The 3rd year saiid quietly, watching the flame-haired teen dart around. Kageyama just shook his head.

"He looked... a bit... strange... when he came in today..." He said slowly, unsure of how to phrase the words. "It was an uneasy feeling." Kageyama finally finished off, eyes staring distinctly at a volley ball that was shooting towards the ground at an alarming rate, close to giving the opposite team a point. At the last second, a loud voice shouted out and the ball went back up, having been saved by Noya.

Daichi nodded at Kageyama's statement. "I think you're right." He said shortly. Glancing over at the first year, he sighed. "I don't want to assume something happened. It could just as quickly be something as simple as him, unused to being without his family, having a bit of trouble at night." He said finally, turning back to the court. "Either way, we have to support him."

Kageyama frowned, but nodded, eyes narrowing at the brightly-colored individual currently spiking the ball, to earn his team another point. "Baka." he said shortly, walking off to begin practice, ultimately missing the relieved glance from one half-shaded player.

 **Okay, that's it for today, but I'll try to update as soon as I can force myself to. Sorry for the short chapter, but I guess I can't help it... Bleh.**

 **so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so just a second ago I looked through my last chapter and realized that I made lots of mistakes. In any case, I don't really notice errors until I read back over the chapter when I go to update the story, (whoops) so idk.**

 **Idk teacher names so I'm just gonna go ahead and say that the teacher can be Nami-sensei. Not good with honorifics either, really (although I get the basics), so yeah.**

 **I'll try to make today's chapter a bit longer.**

 **This chapter picks up on the same day chap. 2 lets off.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - Beginning of the School Day_

Hinata frowned as he walked to home room, stressing over if his teammates had bought his excuse for the cuts on his arms and the 2 on his face , one slightly longer than the other.

(Flashback)

 _I bounded into morning practice, already changed into my practice clothes. I'd been immediately set upon by worried teammates. I automatically assumed it was because I might've been a tad late, but then I looked up at Daichi-san, who was trying to snag my attention away from the net and all the volleyballs littering the gym._

 _"- pened to you? Hinata? Your arms are all cut up. Your face is cut too." He was saying when I tuned back into his words._

 _Smiling, I tried to laugh it off, even as unease churned in the back of my mind. "Oh, those. I'd almost forgotten." I hadn't. A sharp jolt of pain shot through my arms with every sharp movement I made, but I brushed it off. "We had this little glass vase-thing on top of the cabinets, and this morning I sort of forgot it was there and accidently knocked the cabinet and - GUASH - it fell on top of me so I tried to shield my face with my arms but it didn't entirely work." I lied, shrugging, pretending to laugh at my supposed goof-up. Scanning their faces, I tryed out one of my normal, big grins, and it surprisingly made me feel a bit better. Especially when the worry disappeared from my teammates faces._

 _-End-_

Sighing, Hinata turned the corner into his class right as the bell rang, awarded with a stern look from the teacher, at which he shrugged apologetically, sitting at his desk. He sighed, barely withholding a flinch as the cuts on his arm stung sharply at their contact with the desk's surface. _These classes are a pain..._ He thought in exasperation.

* * *

 _\- Midday Classes (Fifth Class)-_

Hinata walked nervously into the class, clutching a pencil in his fingers. The bell rang about 3 seconds after he sat down, leaving no room for the usual excited chatter he usually shared with his classmates before the tortu_ ... Ah, teaching started.

Feeling rather subdued after certain previous events, he sat quietly at his desk and watched the teacher. Occasionally a few familiar words would seep into his consciousness, but he'd mostly tuned the teacher out, drowning in his thoughts.

 _When did I say I'd be home by? I might have messed up... That would be bad. I wouldn't want to worry anyone..._

 _Am I responsible for dinner? Did Kirumi-san say anything about that? I don't even know how to cook... am I even tall enough to get to everything? Where does Kirumi-san even work? When does he normally get to the house? If I'm making dinner, it would be a waste to make food he won't be there to eat..._

 _Im glad Natsu-chan went with Otou-san and okaa-san. She usually gets home earlier than me._

As he shifted positions, a sharp pain jolted up one of the cuts on his arms. He let out a sharp hiss of pain.

"Hinata-kun?" He heard suddenly, and he snapped his gaze up to meet that of his teacher. "Hinata-kun, are you okay?"

"Hai!" He said quickly, giving a bright smile. Hana-sensei frowned, but turned back to class. Hinata gave a small sigh,putting his head down. One finger reacher up absently to trace the skin beside the cut(s) on his face.

* * *

\- _Afternoon Practice_ -

Hinata changed quickly into his volleyball clothes, running outside and waving excitedly to Asahi as he raced to the gym, yelling loudly as he entered, looking around. Tsukishima was practicing his blocks with Tanaka and Kageyama.

As Kageyama tossed the ball, Tanaka jumped up to meet it. Already predicting the ball's movement, Hinata raced onto Tsukishima's side of the court, just as Tanaka pushed past Tsukishima's one-man-block, and sent it back in the air. It went straight up, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Hinata, sighing. The sunny spiker waited for the ball to come back down and then spiked it onto Kageyama/Tanaka's side of the court.

Before the ball could hit the gym floor, Noya dived in to save it, shouting out a curse before yelling to Tanaka, "Sorry! Tanaka, cover!"

Tanaka nodded, letting out out a self-confident, "Of course!" As he spiked it over the net. Tsukishima, annoyed for letting _another_ ball through, went to one knee and saved the ball, sending it up.

Sugawara stepped onto their side of the court watching the ball. Smiling as he saw Hinata racing to the net, he tossed the ball to him, and the solid 'WHAM' of the ball hitting the ground was accompanied by Hinata's over-excited voice as he jumped up and down, eyes bright and shining, hands outstretched in front of him as he celebrated. Still bouncing, he went up to Suga, hands outstretched, energetic expression on his face.

"Wuah!" He yelled. Suga smiled and clapped his hands against Hinata's, and Hinata bounded over to Tsukishima, repeating his actions.

Tsukishima frowned for a second, and then slowly lifted up his hands and clapped them against Hinata's. "Wuah..." He said, rather un-enthusiastically, and Hinata shrugged, laughing gleefully as he proceeded to race around the gym, talking energetically to anyone who'd listen, unaware of a certain gaze on his back. At one point, he was jumping up and down behind Asahi, struggling to see what the third-year was doing, only to grin sheepishly when the tall ace pulled out a bin of volleyballs, so the team could start on practice warm-ups.

( A/N: Don't insult my lack of knowlage as to how practices are started, lol)

As they began, the team began to feel normal again, especially now that Hinata was his normal self again, shouting for "ONE MORE" and to " GIMME A TOSS, KAGEYAMA". And suddenly, the gyms comforting chaos was restored, with Kageyama and Hinata yelling (friendly) insults at each other, Tsukishima taunting his fellow first years, - excepting Yamaguchi - , Noya making the usual ruckus, completing another "Rolling Thunder!" As Hinata enthusiastically shouted out how cool it was. Yamaguchi and Asahi exchanged a glance as they stood to the side, Yachi fluttering from side to side as she watched worriedly from the sidelines, asking nervously if it was _really_ okay to leave them like that. Sugawara just shook his head as Daichi yelled for the team to get it together and start practicing for nationals. Ukai and Takeda let out matching sighs, and a small smile appeared on Takeda-sensei's face. Ukai gruffly called out for receives, shaking his head.

- _Nightime, around 10:28 pm_ -

Hinata grinned, big and bright as he rushed home. He couldn't wait to get home, so he could burrow under his covers and sleep when he reached the bed. Without realizing it, he'd completely forgotten the events that'd transpired the previous night. Happily slinging his shoes off at the entrance, he called out a cheerful "I'm home!", expecting and equally cheerful "Welcome back!" in response.

The answer he got was neither cheerful nor "welcome back.". Instead, he was greeted with the angry face of his temporary guardian.

"K-kirumi-san..." He said hesitantly, watching the man for any sudden movements. He mentally berated himself for forgetting and letting his guard down.

"Ok, brat." The man said, his eyes narrowing at the sunny haired boy in front of him. "Why's your family got such bright hair, hmm?" He asked roughly, bringing up a hand to inspect his nails. He frowned when the boy didn't flinch, rather just watched him warily.

"I, uh, ano, I've never thought about so, I, uh, don't really know..." He said, stumbling through his words. He frowned, unused to the stammer in his words.

Kirumi smiled. A cold, cruel smile. "Ne, come 'ere." The man said, chuckling darkly. Hinata did, slowly, eyes wide and cautious. "Kneel down, right there." He said.

Hinata frowned, confused. Kirumi's rather light eyes immediately darkened.

"NOW!" He shouted, and Hinata immediately knelt down, sitting back on his heels.

Kirumi's easy smile was back again, as the man twirled something - the something still unknown to Hinata - in his hand, carelessly slung over the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, kid, when did you say you'd be home by?" The man asked, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Hinata tryed his best to remember, biting his lip as he stared at his hands (they were clenched in his lap, nails pushing against his skin.) "Uh, 8:30 to 9:30?" He said slowly.

Kirumi nodded, and tilted his head to the side, a show of innocence. "And what was the latest time you said you'd be home by?"

"9:30" he said, still clueless.

Kirumi made a sound of acknowledgement. "Ah...right, right. Now, what time is it now?" He asked the young boy, who had a furrow of confusion between his eyebrows.

As he answered, the furrow disappeared, and the boy frowned, staring at the ceiling. "Uh, it, uh..." He glanced at the clock, and his eyes widened. "It's 10:36." He said finally. Hinata mentally slapped himself for forgetting the time.

"Ah, that's right. It most certainly _is 10:36."_ Kirumi said, his voice cold. Shivers traveled down Hinata's spine. "You know what that means?" The tall, imposing man asked threateningly.

Hinata shook his head, scared, his voice stuck in his throat.

"Oh! I guess that means I'll have to teach you!" The red-head said cheerfully. "I guess I should warn you then, any resistance to a punishment will result in a worse lesson being taught to you, okay?" Kirumi said, a cold, cruel, hard glint in his purple eyes.

Fear shot through Hinata, and he froze on the spot. He struggled with all his might as Kirumi-san picked him up like he was a bag of feathers, trapping him to his side as the black/redhead snapped something around his neck. Scared and not liking the feeling, he hooked his fingers under the tightly-cinched object around him.

A deceptively sympathetic voice above him made him want to cringe, but he was trying to keep as still as possible. "This is your collar, kid. We can't have you flying away, can we?" Kirumi said happily, flicking the leash-like thing he'd attached to the 'collar.'

Hinata started to tremble, and as he was dropped onto his feet, he suddenly grateful that he'd kept his fingers hooked under the thing, because as soon as his weight came down on the floor, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, and the only thing stopping the strange 'collar' on his neck from tightening into a strangle hold were his fingers, weakly pushing against the smooth rope.

Kirumi watched the young boy with a delighted smile on his face, and immediately set off. He dragged the unwilling, trembling boy behind him to the room he knew to be Hinata's. He walked into the only open corner of the room, where a kind of strange metal rod crossed from one wall to the other, forming a sort of wide triangle, parallel to the ground. He tied the rope securely to the metal contraption, probably meant to be used as a place to hang a painting or mirror from, maybe a place to hang up he finished tying the knot, he stared into the boys wide Amber-chocolate eyes, of which had panicky traces of fear. He then left, to get more rope with which to tie the boy's hand and feet.

Hinata trembled violently as Kiruki left the room, his breaths coming his fast, short gasps. He struggled to gather his thoughts, to find a way to escape. He had a feeling that if Kiruki kept him, something undeniably bad would surely happen. Still trembling, his heart thundering in his chest, Hinata reached shaking hands up to the rope, knotted around the metal pole. He mentally cursed his height. He was already on his tip-toes, to keep the thing on his neck (he utterly refused to accept being called a collar) from choking him. His eyes widening, he drew his phone out of his back pocket.

Being a fast typer, Hinata quickly went to the first name he saw - Daichi-san - and started texting. Fearing that Kiruki would come back any second, he quickly typed one word in a split second. _Help._ When there were no thundering footsteps coming towards his door, he continued. _It's Kiruki-san._ Again, he kept it short. Making sure his ringer was off, he typed the next message, slightly slower. He didn't want to be a burden, but... _Daichi, I'm scared._ He typed finally, fingers shaking. Suddenly, he saw Daichi's reply, but he also heard the footsteps coming his direction. He quickly threw his phone at the closet, and, as he'd hoped, the clothes piled at the floor muffled the phones landing and stopped the light from giving it away.

His trembling increased as Kiruki came into the room, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight and he felt his wrists being tied together, Kiruki unhooking his fingers from the rope around his neck in the process. Kirumi also tired his feet together, and Hinata found it hard to balance, with his feet tied.

"See, now you can learn your lesson, Hinata." Kiruki's cold, cruel, hard voice said. Hinata looked at him fearfully, hands clenching into fists as he whimpered, seeing the belt in Kiruki's hand. Smiling, Kiruki raised a hand and punched Hinata's face, hard. The rope swayed back and forth, forcing Hinata to scrabble around with his toes, frantically trying to find the floor as the noose chocked him. Seeing Kiruki about to hit him again, Hinata frantically writhed away, best he could yelling out desperatly,

"I have school, they'll notice!" Kiruki scowled and stopped, drawing back his fist. Instead, the man pulled Hinata's shirt up and over his bound hands, before pulling it down, until the material was situated around Hinata's hips, with a nonchalant "oh well."

(I'm not really good at these types of scenes so beware)

Hinata suddenly screamed out in agony as the belt, metal buckle included, slammed in his back. Kiruki, seemingly edged on by Hinata's pain, continued to whip the boy, grinning sadistaclly as his back became red and bloody, and continued hitting him even after that. Hinata's throat was raw from his screams, and tears streamed down his face, dripping off his chin to land on the floor. At some point he passed out. When he woke up, the rope noose was absent from his neck, but his awakening was met with Kiruki's cold purple eyes, his dark hair splayed in front of his eyes.

Kiruki grinned evilly, slamming his fist into the younger boy's stomach. Hinata reared up with a gasp, only for his arms to be caught in a vice grip, with bruising force, and pinned to the floor, the man's knees digging painfully into Hinata's shins.

"You're not allowed to pass out, you know, you brat." Kiruki said, punching Hinata's stomach and chest, grinning at the boys screams. Eventually he stopped, and Hinata let out a ragged breath, eyes squeezed shut, afraid to hope that the pain was coming to a close.

"Aww, how sad... My hands are tired..." Kiruki said, standing. Watching the tense boy on the ground relax, he let his lips curl into a sick smile. "I guess I'll have to resort to using my feet!" He said, simultaneously ramming his shoe-covered foot into Hinata's ribs. The young boy, caught completely off guard, screamed out in agony.

Hinata heard the sharp crack in his chest more than felt it as Kiruki continued letting several hard, vicious kicks loose onto his already-injured body. Voice raw from screaming, he only whimpered as he tried to curl into a ball, unable to, hindered by the rope that had been used to keep him on the ground. After a bit, Kirumi grew bored with him, and Himata gave a tense sigh of relief as the tall male stormed out of his room, sneering. Hinata lay in the same position for a long while, letting his wounds bleed before sitting up, letting out a hiss of pain. He crawled over to his phone. Daichi's answering messages covered the screen.

 _HINATA?_ Said the first one, all caps. The captain's worried voice practically radiated through the phone.

 _Hey, Hinata, answer me? Are you okay?_ Slightly calmer, comforting.

 _Okay, sorry, stupid question. What happened, though?_

 _Why aren't you answering me?_

 _Hinata, where do you live?_

 _Hinata?_

 _Hinata!_

 _Ah, who's Kirumi?_ Less panicked _._

 _Well, nevermind, it doesn't matter who, but I'm guessing you're at home?_

 _I need to know where you live. Hinata, please answer._

 _Hinata, when you see these, I need you to respond immediately. Whatevers going on, it'll be okay. Okay?_

 _Hinata, it's okay, I'm going to keep texting you until you respond. I'm here._

There were more, mainly consisting of worried chatter and attempts to calm him and assurances. Hinata tryed to text him back, his fingers shaking so badly he had to stop for a second.

 _Daichi_? He texted first. A reply immediately appeared on the screen.

 _Hinata_? Was the first thing that popped up. It was followed soon after with the first question. _Can you get out of the house? I remembered you said you had to climb a mountain pass, and I'm waiting just in sight of the house. If you get a few feet down the road I,ll come and help, okay?_ The captain replied quickly.

 _Okay_. I responded simply. I struggled to my feet, barely making it to the door. I leaned against it for support, making sure no part of my back touched the surface. Not bothering with shoes, I made my way a few feet down the street, before I saw Daichi-san. I collapsed in the street, but before I hit the ground i was lifted into Daichi-san's arms, and was being carried swiftly down the road, away from the man who'd hurt me. Understanding that Daichi wouldn't hurt him, Hinata lost consciousness.

 **So that's the end of this chapter.**

 **i realized halfway through the end of the story I was using the wrong name - it's KiruKI not KiruMI so yeah.**

 **Also, I'd had Suga be the one to save at first, and the I went back and changed it to Daichi, but I haven't watched Haikyuu in a bit so I don't remember what they call him** **.**

 **So... Umm the next chapter might not be for a while idk. Like, maybe Thursday or so.**

 **But we're having wifi problems at my house so I'm just hoping this chapter goes up without trouble. Also, cause I didn't do it at the top, ( I DONT OWN HAIKYUU) not that it does any good down here, (not that it does much good up there but whatevs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, chapter 4 is here. I don't know how long it's going to be, I guess it depends on how imaginative my mind feels like being today, but I'll try to keep it pretty long.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to see if any of you guys reading would like to help me decide on a name. Like, I'm reallllly picky about stuff like that and 'HurricaneWinter' didn't sound right. So, now, I'm starting to try and find a name again. For now, I've gone back to my original name, that I had when I first joined the site, Sapphires Rain. Anyone who'd like to help is welcome to offer names. I'll be posting what I'm sorta looking for at the bottom. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

Chapter **4**

- _Early Morning, On the Walk to School._ _-_

Hinata walked slowly towards the gym, even though the building wasn't even in sight yet. He walked stiffly, with cuts and bruises screaming with every movement. Sweat had already broken out on his forehead, and the boy kept his head down, trying to think of an excuse for all of his injuries. Daichi walked beside him, a frown set firmly on his face.

"Hinata..." The captain started, trailing off as the young decoy drew even tender than he'd been. With a sigh, Daichi continued, shaking his head. "Hinata, you should stay over at the house of someone on the team, or a friend from school outside of the club." He said worriedly, watching his junior closely.

Hinata blinked. "I-I'm fine." He stammered, eyes darting around nervously. "H-he can't, I won't let him catch me." He said, stumbling over his words. "J-just don't tell the rest, okay?" He asked quietly,staring hard at the ground.

Daichi frowned, and opened his mouth to protest when the single word slipped from Himata.

"Please."

He almost stopped in his tracks, but continued, rubbing his forehead. "You really shouldn't even be coming to school, you know?" He said tiredly. "But, I'll let you, and I won't say anything, on the condition that you stay over at my house until you heal enough. Okay?" He said, trying to make a compromise.

Hinata frowned, but nodded. "Okay." He said quietly, wincing as he stepped wrong, his foot snapping to the side before he righted himself, walking just as stiffly as before.

With a roll of his eyes, Daichi knelt in front of Hinata, his back facing the boy. "Come on." He said good-naturedly. "I'll give you a lift."

Hinata gave a smile, not quite as vibrant as normal, but better than he'd been showing the whole morning. "Thanks, Daichi-san." He said. (A/N: sorry, can't remember if Hinata uses San or Senpai when addressing Daichi.)

* * *

- _Morning practice: end of_ -

Hinata laughed joyously as he and Kageyama preformed one of their quicks - the floaty one. When he landed, he ignored Daichi worried looks at him and instead ran up to Kageyama, holding up his hands for a double-high-five. Kageyama frowned at first, and then hesitantly, reluctantly clapped his hand against Hinatas. Hinata grinned, just as a jolt of pain from his cracked ribs - of which he hadn't told Daichi about - cause him to gasp and go completely still, his hands immediately re positioning themselves around his middle. Kageyama looked at him, confused, as he hadn't seen the spiked get injured.

Suddenly, Daichi was beside the boy, picking him up and carrying him over to the benches near the gym's sides. On the way there, he muttered under his breath, loud enough for their teammates to hear, "You see, this is why we have set stretches to do before practice..."

Tanaka and Kageyama, among others, immediately relaxed, laughing and going back to practice as they assumed that Hinata had gotten himself into a muscle cramp, caused by neglecting the proper stretches, or rushing through them.

By the chairs, Daichi was scowling at Hinata, whose hands continued to flutter about his side, demanding to know what injury Hinata hadn't told him about.

Hinata shook his head quickly, at first, not wanting to say anything, but stopped when a surge of dizziness washed through him, causing him to sway on the seat. Daichi's hands came to rest on his shoulders, holding him steady.

"Tell me." He demanded again, this time softer, and Hinata sneezed his eyes shut tight before a jumble of words and syllables stumbled from his mouth. "I-he- uh, he, I... K- he..." He stopped, being unable to form words, to reorganize himself. "S-s-something cracked. When I- when he- uh, when he hurt me." He said, mumbling the last words, although Daichi still heard them.

His glare turned murderous, as he towered over the first-year, who payed him no mind, for once.

"You... Hinata, you had a _cracked rib_ and you're _just now_ telling me about it!?" He asked furiously, barely managing to keep his words out of the hearing range of his teammates.

Hinata nodded, not saying a word. "You wouldn't have let me play of you'd known." The boy said, looking away.

Daichi sighed, flopping back onto the chair, laying his head back against the wall. "What am I gonna do with you..." He grumbled, secretly pleased at the small huff of laughter that left Hinata. "I guess I have to get you fixed up..." He said, getting up and dragging Hinata along with him.

* * *

-Afternoon, After Practice-

Daichi's POV

He watched as the young decoy walked along the path sighing. _I_ _can't let him go back home... But he doesn't have any clothes at my place..._ he thought, sighing.

"Hinata, we're going to go back to your house really quick, to pick up some clothes for you. I'm coming, so you won't be in any danger. Okay?" He asked quietly. Hinata nodded, seemingly uncaring.

"I don't mind." He said, although his voice trembled. It was slight, but there.

The captain frowned, uneasy, but nodded, walking forward. "Okay, let's go then." He said, even as cold chills ran up his spine.

-Hinata's house-

The captain and the decoy both hesitated at the door, one frowning, the other expressionless, as emotions fought in his eyes.

The taller opened the door after receiving the key from Hinata, still frowning as he sent cautious glances to his younger teammate.

Said teammate tried to ignore his senpai's worry, ducking under Daichi's arm and into the house. He froze as he stepped foot into the house. For whatever reason, he felt a strong, almost overwhelming sense of déjà vu sweep over him. He understood as he saw glass bottles littering the counter. One was smashed on the floor, exactly where Hinata had fallen on the day he'd met Kiruki-san.

Daichi tapped the boy's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze, and he made his way to his room. He walked into the space, quickly grabbing random clothes from the drawers, stuffing them into his bag, only stopping when he ran out of room - which wasn't long, as Hinata wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible. He didn't know when Kiruki-san would be getting home.

When he was done, Hinata nodded to Daichi and the senior smiled, following the boy out.

However, when Hinata looked back to make sure Daichi was still following him, he ran into a tall, imposing body. Thrown back from the force of the impact, he fell onto his back, crying out as the impact pressed and reopened the wounds on his back. A stray peice of glass was digging into the top of his shoulder, but Hinata didn't move, frozen with fear at the sight of the tall man in front of him, who immediately sent a foot into his side - unfortunately, it was the one that was already cracked. A sharp snap echoed in the silence, followed soon after by Hinata's cry, as he clutched his side.

As suddenly as he'd fallen, he was pulled back, quickly shielded by his captain. Like a wolf guarding one of his packmates against a fierce enemy, Daichi faced up to the sneering man in front of him.

"If you'll excuse us, Hinata will be staying with me for awhile." The captain said politely, glaring intensely, angrily, at the so-called caretaker of Hinata (for a temporary basis, of course.). Kiruki, however, didn't take well to the teen's diplomatic approach, reacting by grabbing Hinata's arm and throwing him to the ground. Hinata whimpered, coughing severely as he curled around his side, and ignored Daichi's athreatening glare - especially as it was directed at Kiruki, causing the older man to withdraw in shock for a split second before striking out angrily.

Daichi, however, was having none of it, quickly swerving around the taller male and grabbing an empty bottle from the counter, of which he smashed against Kiruki's head in a heavy blow as he saw the guy taking aim at Hinata's head.

He quickly knelt beside Hinata, who glanced at him and then to Kiruki, who was slowly getting up from his position in the floor, looking dazed. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." He said, gesturing to his back. Hinata nodded, complying without complaint.

Daichi frowned as he felt Hinata's now-broken rib shift against his back, the boy'a soft, even breathing giving the decoy's sleep away. _He needs to go to a hospital._... Daichi thought, frowning. "I guess I'll get Sai-san to help..." He murmured to himself, disconcerted by the boys injuries. _Tommorows a free day, anyways, so that's a good time to fix him._... Daichi thought, before nodding to himself. _That works_. He thought. _So I guess that'll do._

* * *

 **So thats it for today. It seems pretty short to me, but I feel like if I continue I'll be boring you guys to death and I REALLy don't wanna do that, just because I know it sucks when there's like no action.**

 **Uhm... I DONT OWN HAIKYUU**

 **and yeah.**

 **If you wanted to know about my name I would like it to have something to do the rain/water, and/or cool colors. (Like, cool/warm. Blue is my fav.) Uhm idk exactly, but wind is nice too, and wintery things, (although snow and ice to me is really... Boring.)**

 **uh,, next chapter. Idk when it will be, because I'm feeling like** ** _seriously lazy_** **right now and that usually lasts for awhile...meh. I'll try to have chapter 5 before Thursday. (not tmrw. Next Thursday.) I'm a really unmotivated person. No inspiration. Bleh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, SO THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT YAY! But like idk if it'll be long or not but I'll try. I have like no imagination though. Feel free to review!**

 **Also, I'd like you to leave your opinion - should this fic go somewhere darker? Say, rape, and/or eventual self-harm? I might have mentioned that I might put those in the fic, but I don't remember so I'll ask you guys here. What do you think?**

 **AH! I always forget but - I DONT OWN HAIKYUU**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** - _Daichi's home, around Midnight, -_

 _Hinata_ blinked sleepily as he was sat onto the couch, taking in a sharp breath as the adjustment caused a shift in his ribs.

Daichi, normally composed, had his hands fluttering around Hinata's small form, unable to do anything. "Ah, sorry!" He said quickly, eyes worried.

Hinata shook his head hastily, trying to hide the wince caused by the shooting pain going through his head. He hadn't told Daichi about that, either - not how bad it was, at the least. His head throbbed his a sharp, insistent pain, but he'd learned to ignore - or try to ignore - the feeling. He had trouble breathing, but tryed not to let on to the fact - it was one he'd only recently discovered, only a few seconds ago. Suddenly, a persistent, aching cough started up, racking Hinata's body with trembles.

"Hinata, would you allow my aunt to take a look at your ribs, in the very least? She's trained, so she can pick up on things that I probably won't." The captain said quietly, trying not to startle the younger boy, who slowly looked up from his coughing fit.

"I-I don't mind at the moment..." He responded eventually, his voice scratchy. Before Daichi could even move, another bought of coughs took over Hinata's body.

Daichi felt fear and horror sweep through him when Hinata looked up, a trail of blood falling from the corner of his mouth, the red substance spotted on Hinata's pants and a few drops on the floor.

The captain quickly and smoothly grabbed his phone, snapping it open and swiftly clicking on the number under "Sai-san". As quickly as he'd called, there was an answer. A warm voice greeted him, but quickly turned alarmed when she heard the shaky voice and rather quick breaths that could be heard as Daichi urgently told her about Hinata. "Sai-san, he was just coughing up blood, I don't know how to help." He said, letting a heavy breath escape as he finished the story, albeit without mentioning the exact place where Hinata's gotten his injuries.

"Ok, just stay by your friend, Hinata-kun, was it? I'll be over there shortly." The captain nodded, even if his aunt couldn't see him and turned to Hinata, whose coughing had stopped. He was instead, swaying from side to side, as if he might fall at any second. "You're okay, for now, okay Hinata?"maid hi said softly, as the young boy nodded, not responding otherwise. _I_ _hope she gets here soon..._ Daichi thought nervously, casting glances at his pale, no longer vibrant friend.

* * *

\- _Early the Next Morning, Daichi's home_ -

Sai's POV

I sighed as I watched the young redheaded boy sleep in front of me, frowning as a patch of dark red stained hair caught my attention. Shaking my head, I determined to ask... Hinata... About it when he woke up.

And speaking about Hinata, his captain hadn't been more worried about anyone before, the doctor/nurse though to herself, even as she watched Daichi squeeze his eyes shut and shift postions, before continuing to sleep in his sitting postion by the couch, on which Hinata was now tossing and turning restlessly on.

"Poor boy..." She mumbled to herself, leaning her head back on the table. She didn't know the specifics of what had happened, but she knew sounds like the one Hinata'd had didn't come from ordinary everyday occurrences.

Though, she mused, it wasn't exactly her right to know, in the sense of the word. Either way... He needed someone to look after him.

* * *

\- Mid-day, almost 2 full weeks after the 'incident' -

Hinata

The boy cautiously edged his way into his home, giving a sigh of relief and comfort when he saw that Kiruki wasn't anywhere to be found. It had been a fight in and of itself just to get Daichi to let him return to his home, and having to deal with Kiruki on top of that would entirely defeat the purpose.

Taking a deep, yet shaky breath meant to relax his nerves, he walked quietly up the stairs to his room. He picked up his phone, only to see the many unanswered text messages. Sai-san had found out about his head, and after begging her not to let Daichi know, she conceded, with a condition of him not doing anything stressful for the rest of the week, sighing in defeat, but he was finding the time without contact to have been really soothing, and when he looked at the phone's bright screen not even a twinge of pain went through his mind. With a shake of his head, Hinata began to read the texts.

 _Kenma: Hey, what's going on? Your parents have left for a bit, right? Are you excited? - 12:45 pm, Tues._

 _Kenma: Hinata? You usually respond with a few seconds? Did your phone die? - 6:23 pm, Wed._

 _Kenma: Did you lose your charger? Maybe I should call your home phone... - 4:08 am, Thurs._

 _Kenma: Oi, you didn't answer. Is something wrong? I know when you usually wake up... What happened? Hinata, it's worrying. - 8:53 pm, Thurs._

 _Kenma: I wanna come and see what's wrong, but Kuro says you probably just lost your phone. But, you lose a lot of things, Hinata, but I can't see you losing your phone. - 10:16 pm, Fri._

 _Kenma: I... I called your mom, I don't know. She said you weren't responding to her or your father either. Hinata, please answer. What's happening with you? - 2:54 am, Sat._

What followed was a scew of various calls and text messages, all varying in words, all pretty much asking the same thing. "Why aren't you answering?" "What's going on?"

He also had texts from his parents.

 _Okaa-san: Hey, sweetie, how's it going? - Monday, 1:02 am_

 _Okaa-san: You know, we'll have to bring some souvenirs for you! - 7:50 am, Tues._

 _Otou -san: Hey son, you know, you shoulda came. Natsu's begging for a playmate. - 12:34 am, Tues._

 _Okaa-san: Hey, you okay? You haven't really been answering... How's Kiruki? He used to be your fathers friend but they grew apart after high school. We haven't actually seen him in awhile, and I've never known him. He lived in the area though, so we thought you'd like having some company. - 3:42 am, Thurs._

 _Otou-san: Yo. You really should answer sometime, no matter how busy you are. Me and your mother know how often you're on your phone and it's starting to worry us - your mom especially - that you aren't responding. - 12:02 am, Fri._

 _Otou-san: HEY, KID, ANSWER US. Your friend CALLED and said YOU havent been answering even HIM and that you DIDNT EVEN ANSWER THE HOME PHONE. We NEED to know if you're okay, BAKA. Hurry and answer so your mother doesn't panic and call the cops or something. - 3:00 am, Sat._

Again, the rest consisted of many many phone calls and, this time mostly all-caps text messages, of which a worried tone almost shouted from.

Unable to force a cheery tone, especially after his mother's text about Kiruki, he merely typed the same thing to all of the texts. _I'm fine._ I wasn't. After a moment of consideration, he sent another text, which was comprised of short, half-complete sentences. While it was pretty unlike him, he didn't particularly notice or care at the moment. _Lost phone. Stayed at friends house. Sorry._

He sighed as he threw his phone on his bed, making sure to silence it so it wouldn't bother him.

Hinata brought his hands up to his arms and dug his nails in, suddenly feeling as if he was covered in a mile of dirt. He hated the feeling of dirt on his skin. Shuddering, he swiftly ran off towards the bathroom, more than ready for his shower, almost forgetting about his shower, ignoring the painful feeling of his nails cutting through his skin and the blood welling up.

He sighed as he thought about the upcoming break. _Winter break_... He closed his eyes as he though about it, letting the warm water run over his skin, relishing the feel. It didn't dawn on him until he'd gotten up in the morning what the break would mean - he'd have to spend the whole week with Kiruki.

Hinata shuddered at the prospect, quickly exiting the house and sprinting towards the school, finally looking forward to his race with Kageyama. _I bet I can surprise him!_ He yelled to himself, sunlight shining in his eyes as he forgot about the whole Kiruki thing... For the time being, at least.

Kiruki

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the 'sunshine boy' run to his school, a big smile on Hinata's face and his eyes shining. Anger churned within the man's stomach, and a bottle shattered in his hands.

Kiruki stared, frowning, at his hand, another bolt of anger immediately springing forth and aiming itself at the Orange-haired boy.

He smiled slowly, a dark glint in his eye. "He's let down his guard..." Kiruki smirked. "He'll regret it" he said, turning and strolling back to the house. _Soon, too_. He thought, an almost evil smirk still adorning his face.

* * *

 **sorry. This chapter is rather short. At least it is in my mind. Idk about anything else though... I'll try to get the next one out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**K. So, I realize right about now that my last chapter had LOTS of typos that I didn't realize we're there until I read over it a second ago to see where this chapters gonna be going. So, sorry for that.**

 **second, I'd love to hear what you guy would like to happen in the story, such as ships, content, whether I should reply to comments here in this part of the story, places I can improve, and so on.**

 **ID APPRECIATE THE HELP!**

 **So yeah. I don't own HAIKYUU -**

 **ah also I'd like to apologize for skipping around in reference to 1st/3rd person.**

* * *

The day after Hinata returned home -

Hinata

it was the last day of school before winter break. I'd beat Kageyama to the school - that made our score 113-113. A tie. I swore that I'd beat him that day, but we'd tied, leaving the score 114-114. While it was a little disappointing, I didn't let it get me down for long, as I immediately bounced up and called for a pass. Kageyama, of course, glared at me, but it wasn't a hateful glare. Not friendly either, but... still.

Myabe my excessively high spirits were me trying to get as happy as I could before Winter Break and dealing with Kiruki, ( all throughout the day, I'd banned any and all thoughts of _him_ from my mind. ), but I liked to believe it was pure excited energy for all the snow - even if I was being an idiot. I didn't care. I thought it was nice to be feeling like... Like _ME_ again.

I guess my teammates were releived too - all throughout practice theywere yelling and adopting my hyperactive nature, which resulted in one of the best practices i'd had in awhile. I believe Daichi was one of the most relieved people; he kept sending me weird looks all throughout practice - morning AND afternoon. Good-weird, but weird all the same.

I even got Tsukishima to smile at me once, but he brushed it off as a normal occurrence. Yamaguchi had smiled slightly at this, whether because of the two's past or something else i didnt know.

I was happy, though.

I wish it didnt have to end.

I heard a lot of sayings that kind of...supported that. Like, ' _Too good to be true._ ' _'All good things come to an end_.'

There was one in particular that ran a continuous loop in my head, especially when the wounds inflicted by Kiruki made their existence known when I moved - ' _Everything happens for a reason.'_

* * *

 _Afterschool-_

 _Kageyama_

I watched as Hinata jumped around, absentlly wondering where he got all his energy from.

As i looked on, he was approached by Noya-san, and they proceeded to have a conversation understood only by them and Tanaka, who stood beside tem and nodded seriously, trying to act like the 'mature, serious, responsible senpai' he was.

Tsukishima walked past, muttering under his breath, Yamaguchi smiling warmly beside him at the only half-meant words. "Japanese, please, baka."

After a bit, when they all went their seprate ways (or almost - most went in pairs) Kageyama found himslef releasing a soft sigh, surprising himself. _Its about time he went back to normal.._. _thankfully. H_ e thought, shaking his head slightly.

However, he frowned when he saw an orange-haired kid hesitate to get on his bike. Shaking it off, the setter walked on, chalking Hinatas odd behavior up to a reluctance to leave the gym and volleyball.

* * *

 _ **OK**_ _ **SO LIKE IM SERIOUSLY SORRY SO BASICALLY I STARTED THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I FIGURED I'D HAVE LIKE 3-4 OR MORE HOURS TO FINISH BUT THEN MY PARENTS HAD TO GO AND PLAN THINGS WITHOUT TELLING ME AND NOW IM ROPED INTO ABANDONING THIS CHAPTER EARLY ON.**_

 _ **So yeah im REALLY SORRY and i PROMISE the next chapter will be like SUPER long. Ill try to post it TOMMOROW if i can but no garantees because apparently no-one tells me anything.**_

 _ **BYE**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so chapter 7 is finally here after like 2 weeks (sorry, btw.)**

 **i read the few reviews I got, and decided that I'll go into darker details next chapter. I'll put warnings down at the bottom of this little fore-word thing.**

 **ah, I don't own HAIKYUU.**

 **so warnings then- WARNING! - abuse, depression, rape, and thoughts of self-harm. (Actual self harm follows closely.)**

 **Also, before i forget, would you all, as the readers, prefer 3rd or 1st person?**

* * *

Chapter 7

At Hinata's Home, After School Lets Out.

Hinata sighed as he walked in the door. He looked around, immediatly tense, the good mood from the day being buried under a boatload of other, much more negative emotions.

He fled to his room, glancing uneasily at the calendar. He didnt usually bother with the calendar, as he had deemed it to have little use, (he always forgot to check off the days) He'd recently found that knowing he was day closer to not having to live in the same house as Kizuki offered a great deal of comfort, for whatever reason.

He checked off the day, and counted the days until he could let down his gaurd. Sighing, a frown laid on his face, he muttered half-heartedly, "9 months..."

He picked up his phone from the bed beside him, slowly looking through the messages. There were a few from Kenma, which he answered quickly and happily, a big smile across his face as he imagined Kenma's expression and actions - or at least, the ones that mightve occurred if he'd been talking in person. (Thankfully, both Kenma and Hinata's parents had disregarded the out-of-character behavior he'd expressed _that_ day.)

Next he answered the regular 'How are you' and 'Is everything good at school' texts from OKaa-san and Otou-san. He responded indifferently to the questions about school, even as he knew his parents could guess the outcome in reality. Single-digit-scores were sorta hard to miss. Even so, he responded to the other texts -especially those about volleyball- with the usual vigor.

Next was Daichi. His text consisted of a reassurance that Hinata coukld come over whenever he needed to, and that Hinata should call him if anything happened. Hinata, while knowing the double meaning of the words, decided to respond to that particular text with a short 'Okay' before completly changing the topic. He was relativly glad when Daichi didnt push the matter, easily switching subjects.

Sighing, he flopped back on the bed, letting his phone stay in his hand, mostly so that he would know when he recieved a response. after a short time, his mind wandered. "11 more months, huh?" he whispered to himself, a heavy feeling he wished would stop settling in his stomach. It was like... like he wanted to cry, but so much worse...

Suddenly, he jerked up, as he'd heard a door slam, coming from the kitchen. Suddenly panicked, he flew out of bed and out of the door. He immediatly started getting things he'd need for dinner out from the cabinets. Another thing Kizuki'd made him do was cook.

Hinata thought it was a good thing his mother had instructed him on how to cook over text, otherwise he guessed he'd be in a lot worse condition by this point.

Even so, he could hear Kizuki's angry growl as he stalked into the kitchen.

"Havent i told you, kid, to have it prepared BEFORE i get home?" The tall man said, dark red hair (of which Hinata thought looked a bit TOO coincidentally like blood - it was shade too dark, though.) hanging in his eyes.

Hinata nodded without saying anything other than a quiet 'Sorry'. Of course, that didnt sit with Kizuki in any way. Rather, it served to make him angrier. Without warning, Hinata's back was slammed against the opposite counter, Kizuki towering over him, one hand pinning him to the counter while the other was wrapped around hiss neck, barely loose enough so that he wasnt choking. He looked up at Kizuki, wide-eyed, one hand going up to the hand on his neck, the other to the counter behind, although he didnt dare try to escape the hold the man had on him.

"i could kill you." Kizuki said quietly, threateningly, as he tightened his hand on Hinata's throat, causing the boy's hand to tighten instinctively on the red-head's fingers. "I would advise you to keep that in mind."

Hinata trembled, and Kizuki drew back his fist and landed a solid hit to the boy's temple beforre dropping him and walking off.

Hinata, a bright light, (or maybe it was a deep darkness?) clouding his vision, struggled to stand. he could feel schockwaves of pain rippling from his head, and knew it would bruise. He could only hope it would heal up before school started up again, in just a week.

He quickly continued making the food, trying desperatly to pretend he was back in the company of his loving family who woud never dream of laying a finger on him, but he found it increasingly hard as he burnt his finger in his struggle, cutting various other places on his hand.

* * *

-A FEw Days Later-

It was only 2 days until the end of winter break. THe week had been relativly calm, and He'd even gone out with the others from the volleyball club for a camping trip in the snow.

But then, he'd come home, and he'd done something stupid. Hinata, still caught up in the joy and care-free attitude of the snow, had forgotten to knock said white powder from his shoes upon entering the house. It was enough to send KIzuki off, and he had ended up in this situation. Hinata desperately wished he'd opted to stay over at Tanaka's house that day.

Hinata trembled slightly, staring up at the intimidatng figure of his temporary caretaker. The tall man had various objects clenched in his fist, and an enraged expression on his face. Malice shone clearly in his purple eyes, and he struck his boot-covered foot out at the fear-frozen boy at his feet.

"Pathetic." he said. "We havent even got to the worst of it and youre already terrified." he said, laughing.

Hinata could only stare. Suddenly, he was on his feet. Kiruki wasted no time in wrapping the rope around his wrists. "You know, _dear_..." he said calmly, the violence hidden carefully in an undertone only Hinata could detect. "Even if you tell someone..." he trailed off again, reaching up to tie hinata's bound wrists to the beam crossing from his walls. when he was done, he stepped back to admire his work. "They wouldnt believe you." Hinata's eyes widened, and his trembling, at one point stopped, began to pick up, gradually.

"And if they believed you, they wouldnt help you." He finished smugly, a smirk set loosley across his face. It made Hinata sick.

"T-they would." He whispered. Kiruki's eyes darkened and he punched a fist into Hinata's stomach. The boy's eyes went wide, and, unable to curl in on the pain, he struggled to breath, gasping, his eyes shut.

"Why would they want to help worthless trash like you?" He said softly, tipping Hinata's head up to look him in the eyes, a fake sympathetic expression in his eyes.

Hinata knew it was fake. He'd gotten good at reading people over the last month, as much as he wished he hadnt had to. It made the words Kiruki spoke even more real. After a whole month... Hinata was starting to believe him. Why would Kiruki hurt him if he wasnt as worthless as he said? How could he let Kiruki do this to him if he wasnt so pathetic?

As soon as the thoughts bled into his mind, he dismissed them. Or tryed to, at least. Either way, he didnt have time to dwell on it, as Kiruki had tied the gag over his mouth. He'd started doing that when he discovered that some of their far-off neigbors liked to take walks throughout the day. The gag made him want to puke, and he could hardly breath. It made Hinata's mouth dry, and both tasted and smelled horrible.

Kiruki immediately started whipping him. the belt cut into his back, openeing old half-healed wounds and creating new ones. Blood ran down his back, and it only got worse when, laughing mirthlessly, kizuki switched the belt around, so that the metal part cut into Hinata's back.

THe pain, unbearable, made Hinata yell out, though it wasnt quite a scream. He'd been doing his best to hold it in so far, only letting out the occasional whimper. Now, tears ran freely down his face, and he wished someone would hear his cry for help and come save him.

"I bet it hurts, right?" Kiruki says. "Dont worry, its supposed to." He grinned, laughing, as he freed one of Hinata's arms, making all of the boy's weight shift to the remaining arm. He started moving his hands all around Hinata then, twisting his wrist and fingers, and rolling his shoulder. "I wonder.." he said softly, his mouth right next to Hinatas ear, as he dug his fingernails hard into Hinata's arm, "I wonder how much it takes to break you." He said finally, and Hinata beganto struggle wildly, even as his mind knew it wouldnt help in any way - any force he exerted to pull his arm away just brought him closer to his tormenter, as he had little to no leverage on the floor and therefore had nothing to brace himself against. Kiruki laughed as he grabbed Hinata's wrist in one hand, and his forearm with the other. moving his arm up slightly, so that both hands were on Hinata's forearm, he quickly, violently pulled one hand down and pushed the other up, as hard as he could.

Hinata's scream reverberated throughout the room, almost covering the sharp crack from his arm. Hinata was breathing hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He did not, in any way want to look at his arm, broken, bone sticking out, as he knew it'd just make the pain that much worse.

Kiruki's laugh echoed in Hinata's head, as he twisted his wrist, eventually breaking it too.

"Youre so fragile, kid." Kiruki said, a hint of joy in his voice, making chills travel up Hinatas spine, nearly breaking through the pain - though not quite. "Your bones just snap. Easily."

He walked around Hinata, staring at the boy, a smile stretched across his face. It faded into a frown when he didnt get a response. "Useless." the man said, switching tactics. "Pathetic. Worthless."

Hinata flinched with each word. "You know they dont need you, right?" He heard Kiruki say. It echoed in his mind, along with those words. Everything happens for a reason. So why? What was the reason this was happening? A sharp pain from his arm sent a flash of white across his vision. He could feel the warmth of blood trailing down his arm, dripping off his fingers.

"Who needs a short kid on the volleyball team?" Kiruki said, knowing he'd hit a sore spot when Hinata flinched. "Really, you're not even necessary for the team's victory. After all, they did fine before you came, correct? Even went to nationals..." he said boredly, looking over his nails as he leaned against the wall.

"y-You're wrong." He stammered, tremblling. "Daichi... Daichi s-said he'd p-protect me. T-that i was welcome to come over whenever..." Hinata struggled to fight through his pain, both emotional and physical, and, even as thoughts of all others on the team faded, two people still shone through, one being Daich, the other unknown. A flashback of Daichi carrying Hinata into the captain's house skipped through his mind.

"ah ah ah, Hinata, you shouldnt trust people so easily..." Kiruki said in a rather parental voice that made Hinatas mind recoil. "Its easy for people to lie, especially if they dont have much attachment to someone... " He stopped for a moment, and Hinata hoped he was done. THe walls he'd carefully built up over the month were steps away from crummbling to dust.

Unfortunatly, he wasnt that lucky. "Nobody does anything without an ulterior motive, Hi-na-ta." Kiruki said, slightly singing his name. Hinata started shaking, his eyes open and staring listlessly.

His wall crumbled, leaving him open to the various insults hurled at him from Kiruki. "Worthless." I didnt know why, but it seemed to be true. "Unwanted." Without a doubt. If he wasnt, why hadnt his parents tryed harder to get him to come with them on their trip? "Not Necessary." Well, why would he be? Daichi had Sugawara, Noya had Asahi,Tanaka had always fit in with everyone, Tsukishima had Yamaguchi, and Kageyama was so independant that he didnt need anyone, and even then the whole team supported him. _I'm just taking up space..._

Of course no-one cared about him. Why would they? He wasnt important. It was okay. Hinata just had to face the fact...

He was alone.

"They should give your spot away to one of the others. Ennoshita, maybe?" Kiruki said, staring in satisfaction at the broken boy in front of him.

Eventually, Kiruki let him down. Hinata immediatly collapsed to the floor, his legs not strong enough to hold him.

After more than a few hours, he got up. There were rope burns on his wrists, and when he looked at it, his shoulder wasnt in the right place, and his wrist wasnt either. What really made him sick, was the white bone sticking from his forearm. Looking at his phone, he contemplated calling Daichi, but then Kizuki's words rang through his head. He shook his head and got to his computer. Looking up how to fix his bone, at the very least, he sighed.

At the very least, he managed to get to sleep, but it was restless, as Hinata was tormenated by nightares of abandonment and darkness and pain, shooting through his entire being.

He coud ony hope that by the time he had to go to school, he would be able to look and act okay.

Little did he know at the time, much worse would happen before the week was up.

* * *

 **SO thats it for today... i hope i sorta maybe made up for not posting. Ill try to get the next chapter up soon.**

 **The next chapter will contain rape, so BE CAUTIOUS. Ill say when its about to start so no worries.**

 **ANYTHING YOUD LIKE ME TO WORK ID BE HAPPY TO! But i need to know what bothers you to fix it so... shrug.**

 **Anyway, sorry for all typos like HE instead of He and random letters and pronouns/ect. being randomly capitalized. Thats Jjust a weird quirk that sometimes happens when i use a keyboard. when it HE instead of He its cause i leave my finger on shift for too long and the random capitilazation out of nowhere is justa weird quirk that my brain makes my finger do that i dont notice until i read over. (and sometimes i dont read over so... yeah.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olay, chapter eight is on its way. Or something like**

 **(don't judge me.)**

 **PAIRING: As much as this seems like a DaichixHinata, I'm thinking more TsukixHinata**

 **BUT! Anyway, this chapter may be all over the place in comparison to the last, as I didn't review my last chapter before I made this one, but I think Hinata was hurt last chapter, correct?**

 **So... I don't own HAIKYUU... And yeah.**

PLEASE READ!

 **PLEASE ADVISE ON WHEHTHER FIRST OR THIRD PERSON WOULD BE BETTER. Also, how long do you want me to drag this out? Like... 14 chapters or 24?**

 **Warning: Rape in this chapter. I'll warn you when it's up, so no worries there.**

* * *

Hinata

I trembled as Kiruki left the room, an evil smile on his face, nonchalantly rubbing blood - my blood - between his fingers, as if he was feeling the texture of an article of clothing, an expression of pleasure on his face that made me sick.

I cried, quietly. I used to cry loud. Sobs would wrack me and I'd basically scream out my discomfort or pain. It was dramatic, to say the least. When I was really hurt, it wasn't dramatic, but still very noticable.

Kiruki fixed that. As soon as I'd started, he'd storm in the room and beat me until I was unconscious.

I'd learned it was best to just cry silently. It was ingrained in me, as much as an instinctive impulse as blinking, or catching yourself with your hands when you fall. Even so, I still held hope. It had already been a few months... He would be gone soon, right? I was always trying to reassure myself.

It wasn't working this time. Kiruki's words were resonating through my head, repeating over and over, a broken record, or a dark song set on repeat.

" _They won't believe you.._ " Was he right? He was, I guessed. " _If they believed you, they wouldn't help you._ " Was that true as well? I couldn't tell. I thought so, but Daichi...

" _It's easy for people to lie_." I squeezed my eyes shut. I was alone. He didn't care... And I didn't want to be a burden. Not to Daichi, or to anyone else on the team. After all, they all had to study... And volleyball. They all loved volleyball, even Tsukishima, who tryed ( but sometimes failed) to act like he didn't care. I didn't want to drag them down. They'd be better off with Ennoshita instead of me.

Shuddering, I got up. I left the house, trudging up the path. I needed to get my arm treated, or it wouldn't heal properly. My shoulder and wrist too. My first thought was the hospital, but I couldn't get there alone and didn't have anything with me, and I certainly didn't want Kiruki to know I'd went for help. That wouldn't help things at all...

So I went to Sai. She took me to the hospital, despite my protests.

I didn't want to bother her. She assured me it was okay. It scared me, although I hid it under a smile. I couldn't tell if she meant what she said.

The doctor was frowning when he was done fixing up my arm, shoulder, and wrist. "What did you do?" He asked. Trying my best to smile my normal big, goofy smile, I scratched the back of my head, laughing. "I was running down the path to Daichi's and fell, but _Shwooshed_ and landed wrong and then _Bwam_ and when I got up my arm was all _Gyah_! and I went to Sai-san's."

The doctor looked understandably confused, but nodded his head. "Ok... And... How long has it been since you broke your arm?"

I tensed, apprehension flashing through my eyes before I sighed. "Ano... I think... A day and 2 hours?" I say, staring at the ceiling.

The doctor nodded. "Ok, that should be good. Just, remember not to put to much stress on the your wrist or shoulder for 3-4 weeks. For your arm... I'd say, the cast can come off in 1 month. A week after it comes off, you may start doing whatever you wish with it. You play volleyball, I understand?" The doctor said.

I nodded reluctantly, running my fingers absently over the cast on my arm. I wondered whether my arm would be stronger when it healed, like people say happens. I wonder if anything broken can be fixed.

* * *

Later that Day

I walked into the house, footsteps light as I padded over to the kitchen, hurriedly preparing breakfast - made all the more difficult by the cast.

Somehow, I managed it, and had Kiruki's plate set out 2 minutes before he came out.

Trying to make myself as small and invisible as possible, I curled into myself, hovering in the hallway. Kiruki didn't glance at me. I was glad - I'd be releived if he never looked at me again.

 _Last day before school starts back up..._

I found myself walking to the kitchen, taking inventory. I felt a furrow in my brows as I realized we were missing a few things. I hesitantly walked up to Kiruki, standing behind his chair. I didn't dare interrupt him - I'd already learned the consequences of that. Neither was I allowed to leave the house without his permission, so that was the solution.

"Whadda ya want, brat." Kiruki grumbled.

"I need to go to the store." I said clearly but quietly, a slight tremor in my voice, hardly noticable.

He punched me, sending me to the floor, before waving his hand. "Sure, knock yourself out."

Cradling my cheek with my good hand, I winced, before slipping out of the house.

Every step sent pain shooting up my leg. I'd probably hurt my ankle sometime in the last week too.

It would heal. After all, I had a month of 'rest' from volleyball, so the ankle would have plenty of time to do so.

Even as I walked into the store, I'd already caught sight of the dark black-blonde hair and hyper aura of Noya.

Knowing it was too late to hide, especially with my brightly colored hair giving me away, I just continued into the store, piling what I needed into the basket.

When Noya spotted me, he jumped over, chattering excitedly. Watching him, I kept my outer happy façade, even as I was staring longingly at him, remembering that I was supposed to be like that.

When he saw my arm cast, he asked what had happened and I gave him the same answer as I had given the doctor, in the exact same words.

He let it go, smiling. "Oh." He said. "Clumsy Hinata, you have to be more graceful. Watch your Senpai." He said, doing a flip in The air.

I watched as outside-me oohed and ahhed.

Eventually I did get to leave, though.

As I turned around the last curve, and my house came into view, I found that I didn't want to go home.

There was a foreboding chill in the air. The house no longer held solely happy memories. It was being tainted by Kiruki's darkness.

* * *

Hinata is Home

I unpacked the groceries, putting them in their designated places, smoothly, rhythmically. I found the orderly activity rather calming in my waking nightmare.

Suddenly, a clang from somewhere in the house made me jump, dropping the bread I'd been just about to place on the counter. Turning around cautiously, unease swirling in my middle, my eyes widened as a dark figure slammed me into the floor. Stars burst across my vision, and my cast pressed hard against my other arm.

Fear almost overwhelmed me as the dark figure picked me up and hefted me up over their shoulder, as if I was no heavier than a small chapter book. It terrified me. The person holding me wasn't particularly muscled, but was in no way a twig, either. Not even remotely close. Just from my position on his shoulder, I could tell that his lean body held a lot of power. More than Kiruki.

It scared me.

Looking up, I recognized my surroundings, as I was in my room, the lights off.

The stranger threw me onto the bed, turning and closing the door half-way before turning around to me. I'd pushed myself as far away as I could get from the strange man that had invaded my room.

He chuckled, taking a threatening step towards me. I only stared, unwilling to take my eyes off him, if he might appear right beside me.

Ultimately, it did no good. Fast as a snake, he had both of my wrists crushed in on hand, his other messing around on the floor.

(idk how casts work so just pretend that everything written is possible.)

He came up with a rope, which, after flipping me so I was lying on my stomach, he used to tie my wrists to the bedposts. Scared, I yanked my good arm as hard as I could, drawing blood and creating raw blisters. I didn't care. I wanted _out, away_ , especially after he tied both feet loosely to the bottom bedposts, a stretch of rope left in between. I could still move my feet around. I did manage to kick him in the face, although he responded with a hard fist to my stomach. I struggled to breath, choking.

( **I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO SKIP HERE IF YOU ARE ADVERSE TO THE WHOLE RAPE THING.** )

Snake-man only grinned softly, one hand tilting my chin up, the other making a path up my middle. Eyes wide and afraid, I screamed. Screamed as loud as I could. Because, I finally understood what was happening, and I in no way wanted to go through that. If that happened, I don't think I'd be able to hide it.

Unfortunatly, my efforts were in vain. The man currently raining hits onto my already-battered body, had ripped my shirt off, showing no care as he transformed the shirt into a gag, stuffing it into my moth and tying the ends behind my head. He'd already tied the gag Kiruki had used on me, but I guess his ears were extra-sensitive or something. I guess they would be. The same happened to the my pants and underwear, although those, he discarded into the floor.

At that point I was already trembling, tears gathering in my eyes. I begged him to stop, even before he started.

He grinned cruelly, trailing his finger up and down my body. I flinched every time he did anything, and I could tell it turned him on. His eyes were full of lust and pleasure, and he started talking. Oh, how I wished he would shut up and leave.

"You know... Hinata-chan? No, Yo-chan." He said, his voice sickly sweet. I winced at the nickname. He dug his fingers into my back and i winced, in pain this time, struggling to get away from him. "Yo-chan, you're so cute... Kawaii..." He sang towards the ends of his sentence... It made the unease in my belly multiply, and fear was creeping up on my, feeding off my unease.

"Yo-chan... Shuuō's having fun with you now..." My attacker said. I could only shudder, crying out as his hands traveled over my 'private spot'. I hated it. I didn't want him there. I wanted him gone. _Needed_ him gone.

"S-stop..." I whispered around my gag, having succeeded in getting the shirt out of my mouth. even as I was aware of how pathetic it was. He adjusted the gag so I couldn't even really talk before responding.

"Why, Yo-chan? I guess I'll just have to force our fun upon you..." Shuuo said, grinning sadistically as he slipped one finger into me. My eyes went wide as I tryed to jerk away from the burning feeling, and pain shot through me as he slipped another in, scissoring. I cried out, tears falling from my eyes.

"Mm, you're so warm and tight, Yo-chan. I can't wait to be inside you..." He mumbled, lips right next to my neck, even as he added a third finger, causing me to stiffen in pain, eyes squeezed shut, tears still falling, though it was only a few.

I wished he'd stop. I knew he wouldn't. Hope and reality clashed. I could only watch.

I heard heavy breathing and moaning behind me, even as Shuuo settled himself behind me.

As he thrust himself deep inside me, I could only scream, tears wetting my lips, my throat going raw with the strength of my cry. It felt, shortly, like I was being ripped in half.

Paying no heed to my pain - as if anyone would - he continued, thrusting himself into me with all his might.

And all I could do was scream. Even as I struggled, begging silently for him to just please, please stop, nothing happened, as I was repeatedly torn into. I felt something wet and warm run down my leg as Shuuo grabbed my hips, ramming my small body back into his.

All the while, I was screaming, until my voice was raspy.

Still, he didn't stop.

And slowly, as he continued to ram himself into me, I found myself descending into a comforting darkness. I didn't know what the darkness was, but only that it would take the pain. I didn't want to hear that man's moans as he raped me.

Thats when it hit me. Rape. I was being raped. I didnt have words for the despair that crashed over my head, like an ocean's riptide. I didn't know where I was going to end up, but I hoped it was far away from the harsh reality I was enduring at the moment.

"Yo-chan..." I heard that man say. "You aren't leaving me, are you?" He said, driving himself harder into me, as I just lay there, formerly bright amber eyes dim and pained, the agony unable to be expressed through screams reflected in my eyes.

He started whipping me, even as he was pounding himself into me with increasingly hard strokes. I let out a silent scream, voice pretty much gone, as blood dripped from my back, as well as my mouth... Not to mention the other places - namely my backside.

And then that equally dreadful and relieving moment, when Shuuō let out a loud, guttural moan, letting himself out inside me, before pulling out.

( **RELATIVELY CLEAR AT THIS POINT. YOU SHOULD BE SAFE.)**

He let go of my hips and I all but collapsed onto the bed. Even so, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kiruki and Shuuo exchanging money. Kiruki... Kiruki was paying that man? Kiruki had been watching him do those things to me? It wasn't... wasn't.. just a bad go of luck?

I guess not. Why would it be. I was too tired to dwell on it, letting my eyes slip closed, curling into a ball the moment my arms and legs were released.

I was quickly, if not immediately, submerged in the darkness.

But, as I watched, as if I wasn't even there, my 'gaurdian' hit and whip me further, I knew one thing - the darkness was my enemy.

And in my nightmares, the monsters of the night, and those of the day's shadows, leapt out and toyed with me, throwing me around.

I can't tell anyone.

I don't want to be a burden.

I'll just have to perfect my mask.

9 months.

* * *

So? A-ok or A-for-effort?

So anyways... Ah, if you can remember I LOVE hearing readers' opinions, and as the story is currently in progress (2016/May), it means anyone can affect the outcome. (It really helps imagination too.)

So yeah. Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, **so chapter 9.**

 **Remember that I love hearing the reader's opinion!**

 **(I don't own Haiykyuu)**

* * *

Hinata

Today was the day I was supposed to go back to school, the end of winter break.

I didn't know how I was going to stand it. My friends... The team... MY team... I don't know how I'll be able to keep up my usual happy self.

After all, I wasn't the same. Not anymore. Not after... Not after what happened.

I was currently in the shower, trying desperatly to scrub the feel of that... That man off me.

I felt completly and utterly disgusting. Dirty.

...Scared.

Eventually, I gave up. I went out of the bathroom, skin pink, smile nonexistent.

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection as words flashed through my head.

Unneeded. Unwanted. Useless. A waste of space, really. Bothersome. A burden.

Shaking my head, I tryed to banish those thoughts from my head to no avail. With a sigh, I let my gaze drift over to the knife that was sitting on my bed. It had been there since last night.

Now, I felt my self drifting over to it. I picked it up, placing the cool metal against my finger. I turned it so that the blade cut into my skin. I didn't flinch when the sharp edge cut into my finger. It didn't hurt, not when compared to the other things that have been done to me.

Closing my eyes, I lifted the knife from my finger and placed it against my wrist, not really thinking about the people on the team seeing. As I opened my eyes, staring at the blood dripping from my wrist, I figured I could just cover it with a sweatband. (A/n: wristband?) With that thought, I continued, enjoying the bite of the knife into my skin. It felt... Comforting, being able to control my pain, even if it was just this small bit.

Laying the knife back down, this time under a shoebox in my closet, I sighed, grabbing one wrist/sweatband from the top of a drawer. I watched the blood run down my wrist for a minute before I sighed, getting up and cleaning my cut wrist. It was a little difficult with the interference of the cast, but I didn't care.

It didn't feel like I cared about anything at this point.

Except volleyball. Volleyball had always been the one thing thing that could always cheer me up. And now, with my arm and... Other factors, I couldn't even play.

It made my chest tight, and I wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger, or maybe fear.

With a sigh, I got my school uniform on and made my way to morning practice.

* * *

Morn. Practice

Tsukishima

I watched, eyes narrowed, as Hinata came in. At first, no one saw him. In those moments, I saw Hinata, head bowed, his one good hand clenched. When he looked up, there was an expression on his face, one that should never, ever be on the bright individual's face. I hardly knew what it was. It was like... Sadness, and pain, and desperation, and fear, all melded into one. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew that, even if I didn't acknowlage the urge, I would definetley find whoever had caused that expression and hurt them.

It shocked me, but as soon as he looked up, Hinata fixed a mask over the pain. Not long afterwards, he was swarmed over by the rest of our team, and the gym pretty much dissolved into mayhem. Hinata was telling everyone why he couldnt practice and answering the questions. He was giving that big smile that he usually gave, but...

Something wasn't right. It didn't sit well with me, made unease twist in my stomach.

Nobody else seemed to notice anything wrong, though I could see a touch of anger in Daichi's eyes. Normally I would assume it was caused by the room's chaos, but Daichi did nothing to stop that. As far as I could tell, he wasn't even paying attention to the gym's occurrences at all.

I frowned, making up my mind to question him about it later. I was really worried about Hinata, as much as I hated to admit it.

I narrowed my eyes as Noya slapped Hinata on the back, causing the small middle-blocker to wince and let out a small noise of pain that I could see but barely hear, and that Noya didn't notice at all, As loudly as he was speaking.

I was rather tempted to drag Hinata away and ask him exactly what happened when he raised his arm to rub the back of his head. Which, of course, would've been fine if it hadn't revealed the hand-shaped bruises on the shorty's shoulders.

I froze, the only thought going through my mind being of what could have happened.

i was quickly forced to take my mind off of it, though, when Yamaguchi tugged on my arm to get me to come over for the warm-up the team had already started.

Sighing, I shrugged and followed him. Luckily for me, I guessed, my emotionless expression had stayed in place.

Looking down on the idiots of the team, I made a snarky comeback, smirk set on my face, and replying unfeelingly to their anger.

* * *

Hinata

I walked out of practice, exhausted, even though I hadn't even done anything. I stared resentfully down at my cast.

The cuts on my wrist had already stopped hurting, or rather I hadn't been paying attention and the pain faded.

Sadly.

I, myself couldn't wait until the next 4 weeks were over with. Not only would I be able to play volleyball again, but it would only be 9 or so months until I got away from Kiruki.

Even so... I wasn't sure I'd ever be the same again. I don't know if my family and friends can heal all the wounds inflicted on me.

Overall, I didn't, and don't, know who I can trust.

* * *

 **Ok, so, kind of a short chapter. I'll try to post a new one soon.**

 **Im going to let you know that, since I'm sorta-kinda losing inspiration/imagination I'm going to be skipping time.**

 **The next chapter will take place when Himata has a little less than 6 months until his familys' return.**

 **So... Ah, remember reviews and I hope you like the story. (Personally, I think it's gotten a lot worse since I started but who knows.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so, it's been awhile since I've written anything, and I, like, just woke up, so if there are any things that don't exactly match up with rest of the story or don't make sense, that's why.**

 **PLEASE ADVISE OM WHETHER I SHOULD WRITE IN FIRST OR THIRD PERSON! This chapter is 1st.**

* * *

 **But anyway (STORY INFO)**

 _So... Just to clear things up... Let's see... Hinata's parents left in the last year...say, October. So... Hinata was first raped in... December or January, as it was winter break. I'd say Dec. which means, Hinata had been in Kiruki's care for... 2 months, but that doesn't really work for the story, right? So, Febuary is where this chapter would take place. So... I have made a few changes..._

 _Hinatas Parents left in October._

 _Hinata was (First) raped in December. ( 2 m. After parents left, 5 m. Before camp.)_

 _The training camp takes place 6 months before Hinata's parents return.(May) (6 m after parents left, 5 m after first rape.)_

 _Therefore, in order for the timeline in my head to take place, Hinata's parents return will not take place until Nov._

 _The training camp will take place in May_

 _If it doesn't make sense, ask me about it in a review and I'll try to explain._

* * *

Chapter 10 - a little less than 6 months until Hinata's parents return.

I sighed, looking around my room. I, myself, sat quietly on the edge of my bed. The next day was the start of the training camp - Frankly, I couldn't wait. Not just because I would get to play volleyball, but also because I would be out of Kiruki's reach.

The last 5 months or so had been... Torturous, to say the least. I had no idea how I'd been able to keep up the facade, to show that I was still my happy, energetic self - even when I wasn't.

Kiruki's beatings were relentless, and volatile. The man would snap over everything - shoes not lined properly, dinner ready a minute late, and even things I hadnt even thought twice about, like talking to Kiruki. One word wrong, and the tall man would go off on me about 'not giving the proper respect to my seniors.' And the like.

It didn't help that, after the first time, Kiruki had continued to accept money from people for... For raping me.

I had begun flinching, as anxious as it made me, anytime one of my teammates would touch me unexpectedly, although i always managed to pass it off in a laughing manner.

Daichi, as well, had come to the conclusion that Kiruki had stopped hurting me. I was grateful.

I didn't want to be a burden. Not when nobody actually cared. Not when I wasn't even necessary.

Even so, I had survived, although recently... Kiruki had been getting more violent. It was another reason I was looking forward to the training camp.

After the first time I cut, I started to cut on my legs instead, near my ankles I'd never really put much thought to my near-hairless legs, but after I started cutting there, I was grateful. It made things easier. No-one seemed to notice when I started wearing longer socks. I still wore the wristbands, as the scars were still faintly visible, faint as they were, and I didn't want an overly-nosy teammate to find out.

But even so... I could tell my smiles weren't as bright as they used to be. Maybe they appeared to be...but I couldn't hide the truth from myself. I was falling. My wings were failing, and it wouldn't be long until I was too far gone to be helped.

And, as much as it scared me... As much as it scared me, I found that I couldn't wait until I didn't have to endure it anymore.

Nobody would miss me anyways, right?

* * *

Tsukishima

The little sun, Karasuno's own ball of energy... Something was wrong with him. Nobody else seemed to give much thought to it, not even Kageyama, but I could something wasn't quite right.

It might've had something to do with his smile, or his attitude.

The smile never reached his eyes anymore, and the short spiker didn't move around as much as he used to.

I didnt think it was anything big, really...but ever since that day I'd seen the bruises on his shoulders, I'd been watching Hinata closely.

Even if no-one else notices, something was happening to Hinata, and I was determined to find out.

Except, I never saw anyone bullying him... So I had no idea what it could be.

So, I almost wrote it off as a one-time thing, ignoring the unease twisting in my stomach.

Even then... Something happened. Something happened, and then I was sure that Hinata wasn't okay.

We had been cleaning up - usually Hinata and Kageyama locked up together, but Kageyama had to be home earlier for a family thing, so I had volunteered to take his place, as I didn't particularly want to go home just yet. It had happened when I was reaching to get a mop.

Of course, to get it, I had reached over Hinata's shoulder. The shorty had screamed, literally screamed, and stumbled back before landing on his back, scuttling back until he was at least a foot away from me, eyes wide and frightened, arms raised defensively in front of him, his breathing harsh and fast.

At the time, I could only stare, surprised, but, even as anger and certainty fixed inside my bones, and merely grabbed the mop and continued what I'd been doing.

I was sure now, that Hinata needed help, and I was forced to admit that... Hinata... He was more to me than I wanted to admit. I'm sure my haughty, bored mask fell apart sometime during that period, but if it did, Hinata chose not to comment on it.

I could only think about how Hinata should be, and how he actually was acting, and the more I thought about it, the more differences popped out.

And even then, I couldn't figure out the reason.

* * *

Hinata

It happened again. I only lay in bed this time, waiting for it all to end. I didn't want to move. I hurt everywhere, especially down there, as the guy this time had been... More rough than the rest. I could feel brushes forming all around my body - wrists, legs, various places centered on my middle, and my arms.

I so, didn't want to get up... But the training camp. I had to be there at 9...

so I forced myself up. I quickly dragged myself into the shower, trying desperatly to scrub the feel of the man off of me, even as I knew it was in vain. I eventually stopped and watched the water, turned pink from blood, go down the drain.

I sighed, turning off the shower and getting dressed.

Frowning, I slipped on a long-sleeved shirt and long pants, with a hoodie overtop the shirt. I already had the rest of my clothes packed, so I just picked up my bag and left, doing so as quietly as I could, hoping not to wake Kiruki. Looking at my bike, I sighed, deciding to just walk instead. I was in too much pain to sit down on the bike for the time it took to get down the mountain.

Besides, it was still 5, so I had plenty of time to get down.

* * *

Later, when Hinata gets to the bus.

Tsukishima

Hinata was the first one to the school, where we were meeting to get on the bus. As he was usually one of the last... It was just another reason why i knew something was wrong.

I didn't ask, though. Probably a bad decision, but Yamaguchi had tagged along with me and whatever it was, I guessed Hinata probably didn't want it to be public.

I watched and listened, pausing my music as Yamaguchi walked over to Hinata.

When Yamaguchi spoke, Hinata jumped, glancing up quickly before his gaze returned to the ground, as if it was instinctive.

"Hinata, you live on the mountain, right? Would you mind if I came up there with you sometime? I mean, the team's never really gone up there before. It could be good practice. You know, conditioning and stuff."

Hinata was completely still, hands clenched, body tensed. He shook his head, fast, and when he spoke, it was in a trembling, stuttering voice. "N-no... I, uh, no. S-sorry. Ki-Kiruki wouldn't like it..."

I sighed, shaking my head as I turned back to my music. I didn't want to intrude... Although it was a bit too late for that.

* * *

Okay, so that's it. Lost inspiration. So, I'm going to have the rest of the team find out about Hinata in the next chapter... So yeah.

its probably going to be poorly written so I apologize for that. I just like totally lost it. Boreeedomm killlsss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, my apologies, I've changed my name again, but I'm not sure I like the sound of it...**

 **But anyway, sorry about the in-between times.**

 **Does anyone even read this little fore-word anyway?**

 **ah, sorry about the whole speaking-in-past-tense thing, it's a habit. I usually write third, and so it kinda carries over. It's like... A sentence that would normally be "Hinata put the glass on the table as he turned around" is supposed to go into "I put the glass on the table as I turn around" but is "I put the glass on the table as I turned around" instead.**

 **If that makes sense.** **sorry about lack of dialogue as well. It'll be there more in other chapters. This is mostly just like I don't know... Ah, what he can see and his reaction to it, I guess.**

* * *

.

Story/chap. Info. 

**So, I have decided on 1st person. Writing the story in third feels really strange... So yeah.**

 **idk how long this is going to be, I know all my chapter are really relatively short, but I know if I tryed to drag them out I'd be totally boring you guys and the content would really suffer so I have to take breaks to regain inspiration and stuff.**

 **but anyway I'm feeling bore so I decided to make this little... Chart thing.**

 **|monday- N| |tuesday- first day of camp**

 **monday- 6th day | friday- last day**

 **But anyway, it's a joint training camp - Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Josai.**

 **. . t. f s**

 **. 10 11 12.13 14 15 16 17 18 19**

 **so anyway, when they're sleeping it's pretty much just an open room, and they have futons, but some decided to bring a sleeping bag for extra warmth and yeah. If this actually happens is undecided**

* * *

 **... More Story Info, Whole story, not just this chapter.**

 **But anyway (STORY INFO) (again)**

 _So... Just to clear things up... Let's see... Hinata's parents left in the last year...say, October. So... Hinata was first raped in... December or January, as it was winter break. I'd say Dec. which means, Hinata had been in Kiruki's care for... 2 months, but that doesn't really work for the story, right? So, Febuary is where this chapter would take place. So... I have made a few changes..._

 _Hinatas Parents left in October._

 _Hinata was (First) raped in December. ( 2 m. After parents left, 5 m. Before camp.)_

 _The training camp takes place 6 months before Hinata's parents return.(May) (6 m after par. left, 5 m after first rape._

 _Therefore, in order for the timeline in my head to take place, Hinata's parents return will not take place until Nov._

 _The training camp will take place in Apr/May_

 _If it doesn't make sense, ask me about it in a review and I'll try to explain._

* * *

Hinata, 7th day of training camp.

I was getting increasingly nervous as the training camp went on. Everyone was just... Too observant. Especially Tsukishima, and in his case, especially after the incident. Tsukishima acted like nothing had happened, but I could feel his gaze on me, watching closely.

And recently, it wasn't just Tsukishima. Kenma, Lev, and Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa as well. Some others were concerned too after seeing a few fading bruises I hadn't managed to cover completely.

Oikawa and Kuroo somewhat accepted my explanation of a trip down the stairs after failing to tie my shoelaces, the hand marks played off by a short rambling of how Kiruki had grabbed my arm a bit too hard in attempt to stop the fall, but Kenma... I guess he noticed my voice crack when I spoke Kiruki's name.,

The Nekoma setter questioned me about it at one point before a match we played with them, eyes nonchalantly calculating, voice quiet and calm... I found it rather comforting, and gave him one of my smiles - faked, like all the others, but the brightest one I had given in a while.

I supposed, though, it was okay. I found myself dreading the day I had to go back to my personal hell when the camp was over.

And, even though I wanted to just enjoy the time, I found that I couldn't help but count down the day until the temporary heaven came to an end.

12 days.

I still didn't quite know how I hadn't been found out yet. I was just chalking it up to luck. _Not that I've had much of that lately..._

I've never been all that good at getting up early, and since early waking was the main reason my teammates/ect. hadnt found out about all the bruises and cuts all over my body, I didn't know what else to call it but lucky.

Nobody really questioned it - I was the first in the showers and the first in bed, and the first up in the morning. Kageyama had mentioned it once. "Oi, Baka, how come you're always up early? And you sleep early too... Why?" He'd asked.

I'd laughed and sat up straight, ruffling the hair on the back of my head while giving a grin the didn't reach my eyes - I, of course, closed them during the smile, which somehow made it more authentic, I guess. "Ahaha, well, if I go to sleep earlier, it means I can play volleyball more. I don't like not being able to socialize with everyone, but it's sorta worth it!" I'd said enthusiastically. On the outside, at least. On the inside, I was trembling in fear, scared that he would get up early too, and he would see all my bruises.

Especially the cuts on my legs I didn't want them to see - I didn't wear my socks to bed, and I'd never been able to. I kept them with me... But i couldn't sleep with them on. It'd been a weird quirk of mine for awhile... I couldn't get over it.

Even though I was the first one to lie down, I was the last to fall asleep. I always waited for the breaths of the people around me to calm and come even before I slid my socks off and shifted around to sleep.

it was a rather comforting routine even if it was nerve-racking - as contradictory as that sounds - and everything was going perfectly fine until Thursday came around.

9 days left.

* * *

...

Tsukishima

"Yamaguchi, throw the ball over, would you?" Hinata called as the coaches decided who would face who.

"Karasuno-Nekoma and Fukurodani-Aoba Josai." Fukurodani's coach called out. "When both matches are finished, the winners will face the winners and the loser will face the losers, and then the winner of the losers will face winner of the winners, and so on." He called out.

I looked over at a certain short spiker, who was currently pulling Kenma around the gym, pointing out random things he saw and commenting on the team he was playing, responding to Kenma's monotone answers with loud, energetic ones.

Something was off, though. I could tell, and it seemed like Kenma was noticing as well.

Hinata's hands were shaking. It was all I could see from here, but it was enough to send my mind back to the terrified expression on Hinata's face, the bruises on his arms at practice. The strange behaviors he'd had ever since winter break had ended. I wanted to help, but all I could do was observe quietly, face set in a bored expression, as Hinata tryed to hide his troubles.

* * *

...

(ah, by the way, in this fic there are 4 years instead of 3)

(also, I don't know how fast bruises heal, but it'll be fine)

Kenma - Day 10

I had been looking forward to seeing Hinata, especially after my friend had missed all those texts and calls so long ago, and even more so when he'd replied with broken up sentences, so unlike him. More so, he hadn't immediately responded...

I had hoped that I was wrong and there was nothing bothering the redhead, but over the last week or so, I'd realized that wasn't true.

Hinata, despite the heat and and effects from practice, always wore long legged pants and long sleeved shirts to practice. He, despite being a night owl, despite being the social butterfly he is, and despite hating mornings with a vengeance, went to bed first out of anyone there, including me, and that, a shock in and of itself, was almost dwarfed by the fact that Hinata was always, without fail, the first person up.

There was also the fact that Hinata had once claimed to have had absolutely no idea how to cook in a text conversation the two had had awhile back, and had even tried to cook something at a sleepover they'd had once and utterly failed (he could hardly even reach the cabinets at the time), and yet he made breakfast for everyone in the mornings - how he ever managed to cook an edible, good-tasting meal on top of waking at almost 3 in the morning was a mystery to everyone.

But what worried me most was how he acted. Anytime someone would touch him or walk up behind him or shout unexpectedly, Hinata would flinch. His smiles never reached his eyes, and more often than not he would be found lost in thought, sitting in the same place while all kinds of commotion went on around him. As the spiker had always been previously known to not be able to sit in one spot for too long without practically exploding afterwards, it was more than a little worrying.

The thing was, it never reflected over into volleyball, despite the long sleeves. The short spiker still gave it his all, putting his very being into his spikes and calls and receives, everything. But something didn't feel... Right.

Even now, as he drug me around the gym, talking fast and excited, with plenty of sounds mixed in ("and then Kageyama looked over like 'merrrrr' and I was all "gyahhh!"), I could feel something... Wrong, to say the least.

And then I heard a tiny crack in his voice. It was... Rather startling. My gaze flew up, eyes calculating calmly. His hands were shaking. So was the rest of him, to a lesser extent. His breaths were slightly shaky.

I raised my hand up and rested it on his forehead. Startled, he flinched back, afterwards looking at me with wide eyes. I could feel he wasn't any warmer than he should have been... But even as he smiled at me, disregarding my small frown - Hinata could read my facial expression surprisingly well and obviously knew how to read it as worry - I had a feeling he was ignoring whatever it was. Something was wrong though, that much was certain.

I just didn't know what.

When we were called over, I gave a small nod, while Hinata gave an enthusiastic "Hai!" And raced over, me following at a walk.

When the match started, I was certain something was wrong, even though Hinata was acting like his normal self... Something didn't sit right with me, though, and I guess it broke through, as Kuroo nudged me and winked at one point. We were (relatively) halfway through the match, as Karasuno had just scored the 25th point.

Second set.

Lev was called out so that he could practice, (this _is_ a training camp).

But at least Hinata was looking better.

Until he wasn't.

* * *

...

Hinata - starts at beggining of match

I don't know what it was, particularly, that had happened. I didn't even really know what WAS happening. Wasn't sure if anything was actually happening in the first place.

My heart was beating fast. It was hard to breath. I felt like I was going to cry. My chest hurt, and I felt like I might throw up, but most of all was that it felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I couldn't stop trembling. I managed to control most of my body, but my hands wouldn't stop shaking, not even when I clenched them into fists.

I was almost grateful when the coach called us over for the match to start. It meant I could put my life out of mind for a bit and just concentrate on volleyball.

And it was going great, we were winning, and I loved being enveloped in the positive atmosphere my teammates radiated with every point we scored.

We won the first set. Tsukishima had stopped boring his gaze into my back sometime during the first set, and I was thanking all the stars. When he was staring at me, it put me on edge. It felt too much like I was back home, Kiruki's gaze cutting through me as he watched from the doorway as those men did whatever they wanted to me.

But the shaking had gotten worse. Anytime I stood still for too long, the tremors would come back, making me unsteady on my feet, my hands shaking like leaves. To me, it seemed like my heart trembled in my chest as well, even as it started beating fast than before. My breaths seemed stuck in my throat, and I had to excuse myself before the second set started to go to the bathroom, just in case I puked my guts up. I wasn't thinking quite clearly, panic and fear invading my thoughts even though there wasn't anything particularly threatening anywhere near me.

Eventually, I'd come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to throw up, as much as it felt like I would. Noya-Senpai had eventually come to get me and, after washing my hands, I followed him out, a happy smile and a loud laugh accompanying me to rid anyone of any suspicions they might've had. Whether it worked or not was a mystery to me. We immediatly started up with the second set. I was trying to shake out the fear from my mind, but it stuck fast, like gum in your hair. Lucky for me, I guess, Nekoma had decided to bring in Lev, which meant our team had to plan a bit, which gave me time to collect my thoughts, even if it didn't do much good. I let out a sharp breath as a stab of fear shot me in the heart, causing me to stumble slightly as I walked onto the court. I felt Tsukishima gaze on me instantly, along with the less imposing, but still majorly threatening gaze (at least in my current state) of Kenma. I gestured down to my still-untied shoelace, letting out a boisterous laugh as I tied it. My hands were consistently shaking. I wished they would stop, along with my heart, which was beating erratically.

We were winning the second set when it happened. The rotation of both teams eventually put me directly in front of Lev. I guess the tall male's strong presence combined with the state of mind I'd been in since the morning triggered the pain.

One minute, I was leaping up to spike Kageyama's ball, the next, Lev was in front of me, having been marking me since the start of the match, and then I was on the floor, hands clutching my hair, struggling to draw in a breath, even as my lungs begged for air, heart beating wildly, eyes squeezed shut as fear and panic completely overwhelmed me, memories flashing through my head, complete with the pain and emotions I'd been feeling at the time.

I could hear the others saying my name, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't breath.

I was scared. Even more scared then I was that first time Kiruki beat me, more scared than the first time I was raped, more scared than I'd ever been. My eyes were closed, I didn't want to see the expressions of disdain on their faces. I didn't want Kiruki to be right.

I wanted to be cared for, but I didn't know what was truth and what were lies.

More importantly, I still couldn't get any breath into my lungs, as hard as I tryed, and the harder I tryed the more I needed air. But panic took over my mind, panic and fear, and I found myself lost in the flashback that took over my mind.

* * *

...

Tsukishima

Everything seemed fine, at first. Even though I could still see Hinata's hands shaking from their placement on his knees, I could also see his gaze, determined, as he watched the ball.

Over the course of the set, I gradually stopped wronging so much about him. He was acing all his spikes, and his serves as well.

We won the first set.

Afterwards, in the mini-break between sets, Hinata, looking like he'd be sick, excused himself, running towards the restrooms. After a while, Ukai sent Noya to fetch him, muttering something about idiots getting nauseous from a practice match. The team let out quiet chuckles at this - most of them at least. The less expressive ones, like I and Kageyama, only stared, although if I wasn't mistaken, there was a spark of humor in Kageyama's eyes.

When Hinata returned, he was laughing and smiling, Noya running beside him.

The match started. We were winning. Apparently, Fukurodani had won the first set with the other two, but were being trampled so far in the second.

I looked back onto our own match. Hinata was jumping to score a point, but Lev was already in front of him. Everything was quiet for a second, and then Hinata was on the floor, screaming. I immediately raced to his side, my arrogant mask shattered and replaced by worry and fear for my small teammate. He was still screaming, his body curled into a small ball, voice hoarse already. There were footsteps rapidly approaching from the opposite court.

Suddenly Hinata's screams cut off abruptly, and I found myself infinitely releived, until I realized something very important - Hinata wasn't breathing.

I found myself pushed back, along with a shout form Ukai for everyone to get back. He motioned over to the other coaches, and they broke from the surrounding circle to kneel beside him.

"I need Hinata on his back, but he's too tense. Hold him, please?" Ukai said.

The other coaches nodded seriously, one of the Aoba Josai coaches holding Hinata's shoulders, while the other 2 coaches pushed down on Hinata's legs, right above his knees so the first-year was relatively flat. Irihaya Nobuteru, one of Aoba Josai's coaches, checked his pulse and his eyes widened.

"He's having a panic attack." He said. "With how bad it is, I'd guess it's been slowly worsening ever since this morning."

"How are we going to get him to start breathing?" I asked calmly, voice trembling slightly.

(I have no idea how to deal with this situation in actuality so disregard all the wrong things)

Irihata-san looked up at me and shook his head. "We could try to massage his head or splash water on his face or warm him, something along the lines of that, but I don't know how well that'd work, as he isn't coherent at the moment."

Tsukishima fidgeted and sat down next to the coach, ignoring his warning look. He reached out a hand and traced a finger along Hinata's hairline, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers.

A slow breath rushed into Hinata's mouth, and a collective sigh of relief went up. And then everyone froze as Hinata suddenly lashed out, screaming again, tears streaming down his face.

"L-listen..." Kenma said, emotionless voice trembling, as he stared at Hinata. "He's saying something... 'Stop.' 'It hurts'. 'Get away from me'. 'Why?' 'I'm sorry' , 'I'm sorry Kiruki.'" Kenma muttered, repeating the whispered pleading coming from Hinata in between his screams, now of pain instead of fear, a lone tear going down his face, though his voice remained calm and quiet, though it cracked near the end.

Eventually, the setter ran out the door, Kuroo following closely behin, after looking to Noboyuki, the vice captain if the team, who nodded, a silent conversation going on between them in mere seconds.

I listened closely to Hinata's words, heart aching. I was wrong. His screams were of fear. Of pain, and fear, and betrayal, and desperation.

Ignoring Ukai and the other coaches, I scooped Hinata into my arms, sitting back and bundling his small body into mine, sharing my warmth and muttering soft words to him, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear what I was saying, even if they could see that I was talking to him.

Eventually, his breathing calmed and his screams faded, his words did as well.

"Help..." He said quietly before he finally came to reality.

He looked up at me, tears still falling from his eyes. Looking around, he hid his head in my chest, his tears soaking into my shirt. His sobs echoed around the room, and I only hummed to him, arms around his small shaking form.

I promised to myself, right then, that I wouldn't let anything else hurt him.

* * *

...

Hinata

The memories were horrible. Everything hurt more, I felt everything more strongly than I had the first time.

And then, slowly, warmth began soaking into my conciousness, accompanied by a soft, comforting voice.

I gradually opened my eyes, blurry from tears. Looking around, I saw everyone standing around us, teary-eyes and worried. Some looked angry.

I hid in Tsukishima's chest. He should've been scary. He should have been just as imposing as everyone else, but strangely... He wasn't. He was comforting. Looking up at him, I could see something in his eyes that convinced me that he would never hurt me.

That he cared, if no-one else did.

In my mind, I berated myself for that kind of thinking, even as I cried on Tsukishima, my tears falling into Tsukishima's shirt.

Tsukishima wasn't the type to deal with unwanted things. I knew that. And yet... And yet, there he was, holding me, his arms resting comefortingly around me, steady, strong.

He was humming. It was a song we both knew. His voice was comforting, but more so was his heartbeat, steadily beating. I clenched my fists in his shirt, crying more, tears of fear, of hope, when his whispered words sunk into my mind.

"I'll protect you, Hinata. I promise."

And I found, even as fear, hope, clenched my chest, that I was nodding, the shaking that had swamped my form since I came to finally subsiding.

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **...**_

So... Ah... Well, that took while I'm hungry. Man, the brainpower.

This chapter...mLOVEEEEEEEEE 3

But yeah. PLEASE REVEIW.

SO. I'm gonna start replying to reviews down here ( so long as I remember that is.)

so, since this review came in while I was in the progress of writing this chap, I guess I'll go ahead and respond. (If anyone doesn't want me to respond to a reveiw just say so.)

Mystery Day Dreamer - It is sad, but sometimes that's okay... Lol. And yeah... This will be a really fast update for you I guess... Shrugging over here. But yeah.

ANYWAYS!

Chapter 12, coming whenever.


	12. Chapter 12

So, like... I was just reading the last chapter I posted and like... Man... Did I actually write that? just like, discarding typos...

I mean... I don't remember writing that on any way shape or form. I do remember searching up how to deal with panic attacks but that's like... It.

Either my my memory is really bad or I just write on a whim. :l

BTW, DID ANYONE NOTICE THE NEW PIC? Like lol. Idk if it's even working... Go me.

But anyway... Ah, chapter 12? I think it's actually chap 11 but you know I'll just go with the flow.

in which case, chapter 12 is here! (No matter how sucky it is.)

* * *

 **But anyway (STORY INFO)**

 **So... Just to clear things up... Let's see... Hinata's parents left in the last year...say, October. So... Hinata was first raped in... December or January, as it was winter break. I'd say Dec. which means, Hinata had been in Kiruki's care for... 2 months, but that doesn't really work for the story, right? So, Febuary is where this chapter would take place. So... I have made a few changes...**

 **Hinatas Parents left in October.**

 **Hinata was (First) raped in December. ( 2 m. After parents left, 5 m. Before camp.)**

 **The training camp takes place 6 months before Hinata's parents return.(May) (6 m after par. left, 5 m after first rape.**

 **Therefore, in order for the timeline in my head to take place, Hinata's parents return will not take place until Nov.**

 **The training camp will take place in Apr/May**

 **If it doesn't make sense, ask me about it in a review and I'll try to explain.**

\- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

* * *

All

After Hinata had calmed down, safely enveloped in Tsukishima's arms, the coaches had called for a delay in the matches - Inevitable, after the whole incident had happened.

Ukai had wanted to question Hinata on what was going on and what had triggered the end of his panic attack, but Tsukishima was having none of it, and all but growled at the elder person before shielding Hinata's head with one arm.

Coach Ukai had immediately backed off, a discontented frown on his face as he stared at the two, who remained in a bundle on the floor where Tsukishima had first pulled Hinata into his arms. During this time, the teams were busy with various activities, with storing the volleyball equipment away, cooking, and the like being among them.

* * *

\- l - l -

Kenma - During Hinata's Panic Attack

After I heard what Hinata was saying, what it meant had been happening to him, I couldn't take it. I bolted from the room, struggling to breath past the knot in my throat. I couldn't remain uncaring in front of that, and I didn't want to break down in front of friends and teammates.

So I ran.

I ran, and left my friend lying there.

Of course, he had plenty of people there around him, trying to help in any way they could, but I still felt guilty.

So I was relieved when Kuroo came out after me, stopping me and spinning me around into his chest.

"Shh, he'll be okay, Kenma. He'll be okay, because you never know what Hinata will do, right? He's unpredictable, and he's strong, and energetic, and vibrant, and he'll be okay, ok?" Kuroo said.

I raised a hand to feel the wetness on my face. I was crying? I hadn't noticed. When did it start? I was starting to worry about whether I had been crying in the gym, but then one of Kuro's hands was awkwardly patting my head and he was muttering to himself about "not knowing how to deal with a crying person" and then suddenly it didn't matter and I wrapped my arms around Kuroo and let the tears that were still falling from my eyes soak his shirt.

"Kuroo... He... Shoyo... I didn't know..."

"Nobody knew, Kenma, it's not your fault."

"But I'm his friend... And even after he didn't respond, and was acting so weird, even when I saw through his lie, I didn't say anything..."

"There's nothing you could've done, all the way out here in Tokyo..." Kuroo said, trying desperately to comfort the setter.

"He... He must've been scared..." Kenma said, letting out a ragged breath.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. No one should have to go through that."

Kenma started and looked up at Kuroo. "You don't think anything like... Anything else happened?" There was a desperate look in his eye, and Kuroo shook his head, hating the look, wanting it gone.

"Its not impossible Kenma."

"We... We can get him out, now?" The setter said, composure gained, the bored look back on his face, though it looked less bored and more... Blank. As if he was only barely keeping the look there.

"I don't know, Kenma. It depends on Hinata."

"Depends on Shoyo?"

"Yeah. If he admits that someone's hurting him, and let's us document evidence, we can get him away. If he doesn't, however..." Kuroo trailed off, shaking his head. "You can help him though.. make sure he knows you can trust him. But, keep in mind that you don't know what thoughts are going through his mind... Don't agitate him."

I nodded, reveling in the warmth of Kuroo's embrace before reluctantly breaking away and going to sit on the floor near Tsukishima and Hinata.

I hope I can help... Somehow.

* * *

\- l - l -

Kageyama

I was mopping the gym, but, like most others around me, my attention was focused on the pair huddled on the floor. Tsukishima was quietly talking to Hinata, though Hinata wasn't talking back. He responded with a nod or a shake of the head, although he sometimes looked up at the tall middle-blocker, giving no answer but the one in his eyes.

I didn't really know how I felt about it as a whole, but I know it made me agitated. The usual scowl-like expression on my didn't falter, and I really only wanted to toss to someone (preferably Hinata) to relieve the stress and energetic feeling in my chest. Sighing, I put back the mop and left the gym, leaving Hinata and Tsukishima to their conversation.

I glanced over at Kenma, who was sitting beside The two, phone in hand, but otherwise listening intently to the conversation. I didn't know if he could actually hear or not. For all I knew, he was only judging facial expressions.

Sighing, I yelled back to the three not to miss dinner. There was a quiet nod from Kenma, but not much else.

And, as much I wanted to ignore the fact, I hoped Hinata would come to dinner his normal self.

If that happened, Hinata would be okay... Right?

 _Bakayama_... I thought to myself, jogging up to walk with Tanaka and Noya, who were quieter than normal, even as they tried to lift the spirits of their fellow fretting senpai.

Suga and Daichi only frowned, with Suga giving a weak smile to Noya and Tanaka's half-hearted antics.

I couldn't help but wish everything would just go back to normal.

* * *

\- l - l - l

Hinata

Everyone was hovering around me, their eyes burning holes in my back. Tsukishima's words, his presence had stopped the shaking, but the fear still remained, behind the safety I felt in Tsukishima's arms.

And slowly, I could feel myself start shaking again, starting with my hands.

The shuffle of movement all around me did nothing to abate my fear. If anything. The familiar sounds that would have once lulled me into deep sleep were now making me more nervous by the minute. Every time one of the volleyball members would shout out, I would flinch, every time someone would shuffle by where Tsukishima and I sat I would burrow deeper into Tsukishima's chest, anytime I felt another gaze rest on me, my hands would clench harder into Tsukishima's shirt in a hopeless attempt to stop the shaking.

It didn't work.

And I felt myself slowly slipping into that deep, dark hole of fear and panic. Suddenly, though, Tsukishima's hand was on my head, and though I flinched at first, causing Tsukishima to flinch in return, the gesture soon became comforting, the warmth of the hand in my hair and the arm wrapped around my body, holding me securely to him grounding me in reality.

"Hinata."

I startled at first, peeking up at Tsukishima with one eye closed, the safety I felt in his arms being slowly overcome by fear.

"Hinata. Where are you?" Tsukishima asked quietly.

"I-I... I'm in the gym. With Tsukishima." I said, even softer than Tsukishima.

He nodded. "Are you safe?" He said, staring down at me.

Opening both eyes, I felt my hands tighten in his shirt, even as I nodded. "Here, I am." I replied.

Tsukishima blinked calmly. "If you're safe here, where aren't you safe?" His words made me tense, and I immediately tucked my head back into his chest. "Will you tell me, Hinata?" He said calmly, though a pleading tone was hidden well.

Even so, Hinata heard. So, he hesitantly looked up at Tsukishima, who continued to run his hand through my hair, twisting a lock between his fingers.

"You can trust me, Hinata." He mumbled, averting his eyes. "At the very least, you can trust me."

I shook my head violently. I didn't want to say. I didn't want anyone to feel obligated to help me, just because I was on the same team or anything like that.

"Y-you don't... You don't really mean that." I said finally, letting my hands loosen from his shirt. "I can't... Can't trust anyone. I can't trust that they're not only helping because they have to."

Tsukishima's eyes widened and he looked at me strangely. I figured I must have hit the nail on the head.

"Hinata? No, I want to help." He said, His monotone tone finding its way back into his voice, though he remained questioning.

"Liar."

Tsukishima sighed, and, closing his eyes, he adjusted his glasses before looking back down at me. "Hinata... Are you unnecessary?"

I nodded.

"A burden?"

Another nod.

I only stared up at him, a sharp throbbing in my chest. It felt as if, with every question, a knife was stabbing into my heart. And then he spoke again.

"Hinata. Do I seem like the type to deal with unnecessary, burdening things."

I shook my head, confused.

"Then why am I here, holding you?"

Eyes wide, I watched as he nodded, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes, even if it didn't show on his face.

"Then you're wrong, and I'm right, and that's the end of the story." He said.

Not comprehending, I shook my head, and was about to push away from the safety Tsukishima offered with his mere presence when Tsukishima grabbed the hand I'd just placed on his chest, stilling the shaking that was slowly overcoming my entire body.

"Hinata, look at me."

I did. He was staring at me, the emotionless mask shattered and swept away by the wind, the monotone tone of voice gone with it. His intense gaze seemed to by looking directly into my soul, and his next words completly shocked me.

"Hinata, I'm pretty sure I love you."

I could only stare at him incredulously, even as a warm feeling fluttered inside my chest, my heart racing with an emotion I could only describe as glee.

And then Kiruki was there, his words repeating endlessly through my head. And then heavy tears were flowing down my face in great streams. "You couldn't... Nobody can... Nobody doe_"

"Hinata!" Tsukishima said, his face mere inches from my own. "Hinata, look into my eyes. I'm not lying. You can tell. I know you can. I love you."

There was a brief moment where I didn't know what to think, searching his eyes for any hint of deception, and then that warm fluttering feeling was back and my heart was racing a mile a minute and tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of hope were falling, and my arms were wrapped tightly around Tsukishima and his were around me and his chin was on my forehead and all I could think was that I was finally safe.

And I knew, without a doubt, that i could Tell Tsukishima everything, and he wouldn't see me any differently.

And I knew that I loved him.

And that was all I needed to know to agree to trust him and answer his questions truthfully.

So, after I'd calmed down, Tsukishima began ask the questioned, and I could only answer with a nod or shake of my head, along with a tears gaze.

But it'd be okay, because Kei was there.

\- l - l - l -

Tsukishima

I could feel Hinata's still form gradually start shaking again. I glared at any passerby I saw staring at Hinata, up to and including the coaches.

I needed him to trust me. To know that it was okay to let me know what was happening. I struggled to maintain my aloof mask, even as I felt it slipping in the scared gaze if Hinata.

I could feel my heart breaking as he said he couldn't trust me. As he said that he wasn't needed in the world. My heart broke at the thought that Hinata beleived his words.

And I finally came to face the fact that I'd been running from this whole time. And as the realization hit me, I felt myself lose the grasp on the mask. It slipped away, like water between between my fingers. And I didn't mind, because I needed Hinata to know how much he was needed.

"I love you."

Eventually he agreed to answer my questions, but he wouldn't tell the story outright.

I was okay with that. I just wanted to know what had happened.

"Is someone abusing you at home?"

A nod. I felt anger flare up within me, though I managed to keep it at bay.

"Kiruki?" A nod.

"Did it start long ago? Before Winter Break?" A nod.

"Has it been happening since the start of the school year?" He shook his head.

"The cuts on your arms supposedly from a vace?" Nod.

"Did you try to tell anyone?" A nod.

"who?"

Hinata looked up tentatively, tears making his eyes shine, and then he opened his mouth hesitantly. "Daichi."

There were a few (read: a lot) more questions, all of which made me angrier and angrier, until I was nearing the end.

"Did he... Do anything... Sexual-terms... To you?" I was dreading the answer, watching Hinata intently.

Then, a nod, a full-body tremor, and small hands clenching tightly onto my shirt.

"How many times?" I asked, the dread visible in my eyes, even if it wasn't audible in my voice.

"I... Um, I'm not sure."

I tensed, fury raging through me. "How long has he been... Doing that to you?"

Hinata tightened his arms around me, and I rubbed a hand in circular motions over his back as I waited for his reply.

"U-Uhm... He's gotten paid for other people to do it ever since Winter break ended..." Hinata said, voice quiet, cracking at the end.

My hands tensed around his shoulders for a second.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He looked up at me, confusion clear in the warm amber-brown eyes that stared into my own. "Why?"

I scoffed, though I could tell the shorter one didn't find it threatening in the least. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry, because I noticed something was wrong when I saw those bruises on your arms and I still did nothing. I'm sorry because I wasn't there to protect you."

Hinata's mouth was open slightly, and he was looking up at me in awe.

"Hinata." I said after a while of just staring into each other's eyes. "I won't allow you to go back to the hell-hole."

Hinata's eyes immediately became wide and relatively scared. "I-I-I can't, I can't, He'll find me, its not like I have somewhere to go either, and I'll be putting anyone I stay with in danger..."

"You can stay with me." I said. "I can take care of myself, and Otou-san is a retired police officer." I said. "You'll be safe, and we'll be safe, so there's no problem."

Hinata looked up at me. "I... Maybe." He conceded, though I could see the fear lingering in his eyes.

"Ok." I said. "Hinata, last question for now."

He looked up at me questioningly.

"Are you ok with me telling anyone? Like, only friends, only authorities, both, or neither, ect?"

Hinata's questioning look swiftly turned to one one of a deer in the headlights.

"It's ok if you don't want our friends to know the specifics, that's okay, but the authorities will want to know everything so they can lock that bastard up."

Hinata shook his head. "Only tell if they ask, and only if I'm in the room to stop you."

I nodded.

Hinata looked up at me hesitantly, and than back down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Since I called you Kei... You can call me Shoyo." He said, eyes darting around awkwardly, cheeks red.

Feeling my own face start turning pink, I jerkily nodded.

"Ok... Shoyo. Let's head back over."

Standing, he lifted Shoyo onto his back and carried him out of the now-empty gym.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: During this chapter i accidentally made it in DocX at first which means i couldnt upload it, so i had to copy and paste it into this story format thing so i could and i dont know what might've malfunctioned and stuff so if there is missing info PLEASE tell me in a review so i can clear that up.**

So... That's the chapter. I think it's kinda... Lacking. What about you?

Anyways... I'll start up on reviews.

Noir: Uhm... Don't die. I love your reveiw. I'm glad you like it... Ah, I'm not sure of the story myself so having reviews like yours really boost my confidence.

Vampire30080: yeah. Tsukishima is very, ah, protective of Hinata. And thanks. The timeline is sorta iffy for me. Like I keep forgetting where I am and then I have to go back and reveiw. But you know. It works.

Crazykitkatty1: Thanks. Kenma was kinda hard to write. Like, I wanted him worried, but not OOC worried, if that makes sense. Not sure. But whatev.

Mystery Day Dreamer: thanks. It's not meant to be movie-like but I'm glad it is. My mindless writing turns out okay sometimes, yay.

Guest: I'm not really good at updating frequently... Ehehehe...

so see you for chap. 13, whenever that is. (Nyehehehehehe) sorta. Might be awhile. Who knows. (Not me)


	13. Chapter 13

**So yeah. NEW info.**

 _INFO YOU VERY MUCH NEED TO READ BEFORE YOU START THIS CHAPTER_

its not exactly the same as before so please read it completeley

So... Just to clear things up... Let's see... Hinata's parents left in the last year...say, October. So... Hinata was first raped in... December or January, as it was winter break. I'd say Dec. which means, Hinata had been in Kiruki's care for... 2 months, but that doesn't really work for the story, right? So, Febuary is where this chapter would take place. So... I have made a few changes...

Hinatas Parents left in October.

Hinata was (First) raped in December. ( 2 m. After parents left, 5 m. Before camp.)

The training camp takes place 6 months before Hinata's parents return.(May) (6 m after par. left, 5 m after first rape.

Therefore, in order for the timeline in my head to take place, Hinata's parents return will not take place until Nov.

The training camp will take place in Apr/May

If it doesn't make sense, ask me about it in a review and I'll try to explain.

NOw, this chapter takes place... say, 2 months after the last chapter. (4 m. till parents return, 8 m. since they left, 2 m. after camp, 1 m. after Hinata began lving with Tsukki, 7 m. after 1st rape)

 ** _AT LEAST READ THIS_**

IN other words, this chapter takes place in JULY, 4 months until until his parents return.

Questions? Leave a review or PM me.

* * *

No-ones POV

After Hinata's panic attack during the match, the training camp progressed without a hitch. Karasuno won over 50% of the matches they played, a vast improvement from previous trips.

When Hinata returned home, he refused to go to a teammates house to stay unless it got worse. As nobody could get him to change his mind, they eventually agreed to let him go back home, but only if he texted them every 15 minutes that nothing had happened.

Needless to say, that meant nighttime as well.

For a month, it worked relatively well, and the team agreed that they could lengthen it to every hour. Hinata still came to school with new injuries every day, but his smile was back, and he assured them that no stranger had come into his home.

Then, one day, Hinata missed a check-in time. For a few minutes, everyone was worried, but they weren't panicking yet. It had happened before - Hinata was immersed in something and forgot to text one of his friends that he was fine, and then 5 or 6 minutes later he would send in rapid-fire messages to everyone that nothing had happened and he was fine.

That wasnt the case this time. It was later in the day, the sun was already down and fireflies were flickering outside. The Karasuno team was sending text messages to each other, trying to see if anyone had gotten in touch with him.

 _Sawamura Daichi: Its 10 minutes past. Has anyone reached him? - 9:12 pm_

 _Sugawara Koushi: No. I tryed to call but he didnt pick up. - 9:13 pm_

 _Kageyama Tobio: Noone pciked up the home phone either. 9:15 pm_

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi: That means Kiruki's busy as well as Hinata? Thats not good... - 9:16_

 _Tanaka Ryunosuke: I swear, if this is Hinata forgetting... - 9:19_

 _Nishinoya Yu: Agreed. - 9:19 (a milisecond before 9:20)_

 _Azumane Asahi: I just hope he's alright... - 9:20_

 _Kageyama Tobio: That Dumbass... - 9:24_

Everyone was quiet for a bit after that. It was storming heavily outside and the whole area was under a tornado watch.

 _Tsukishima Kei: Im going out to get him. 9:35_

 _Sawamura Daichi: Tsukishima, no, you cant see two inches in front of your face out there. - 9:36_

 _Sugawara Koushi: No, its dangerous, you might be hurt. - 9:36_

 _Kageyama Tobio: Go. Quickly. - 9:36_

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi: Tsukki? (KAGEYAMA?) - 9:36_

 _Azumane Asahi: I dont want him to go out there but... hinata... - 9:37_

 _Tsukishima Kei: Im not leaving Hinata trapped in a house with a psycho who paid to have him raped. - 9:38_

 _Sawamura Daichi: Im coming. - 9:38 (almost 9:39)_

 _Sugawara Koushi: You two... fine. But, if theres even a chance you could get hurt, come back immediatley. We''ll contact the police and have them arrest Kiruki as soon as the storm is over. - 9:40_

 _Sawamura Daichi: Hai. - 9:40 (a bit later)_

With nothing to say back, Tsukishima left, racing through the tornado/hurricane force winds to get to Hinata's house. "That idiot just has to live on a freaking mountain." Tsukishima muttered, disregarding Daichi's grim look as he fought through the wind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tsukishima and Daichi came up on Hinata's house. Before they even reached the door, a blood-curling scream tore through the air, pushing the tall blonde into a sprint, with the captain following not far after.

As he reached the door, the first thing he realized was that the door was locked.

Fear and panic building up rapidly in his chest, Tsukishima ran over to the window, smashing through it and wincing slightly at the few shards of glass that got stuck in his his arms and legs.

Stopping for a second, he struggled to orient himself.

Hearing another scream from somewhere upstairs, Tsukishima quickly ran in that direction, disregarding the various objects hitting the floor with small thumps and shatters, and made his way into the room where he heard the cry coming from. As he'd run, the crys had increased in volume and frequency. The blonde immediatley recognized Shoyo's voice.

As he'd broken into the room, Anger had quickly overtaken him. Hinata, tears streaming down his face, back bleeding from a belt or something of the sort, was underneath Kiruki, who didnt notice Tsukishima's arrival, and so kept pushing into the small boy. Hinata didnt notice either, as he was close to passing out from the pain of being penetrated. (I don't like how this is worded so feel free to tell me how to reword it. I'd appreciate it.)

Tsukishima immedialety tackled Kiruki off of Hinata, fury blazing in his eyes he continually punched Hinata's tormenter, and probably would have kept at it if not for Daichi tackling him to hold him down. Glaring hatefully up at him, red covering his vision, it took Tsukishima a moment to realize what was happening.

With a start, Tsukishima pushed Daichi off of him, glancing at Kiruki to see him out cold, face already bruising and blood pushing out of his broken nose, before turning to Hinata.

Tsukishima immediatley dropped to his knees before the boy, who was a crying, bleeding, trembling mess. "Shoyo..." THe blonde said, immediatley drawing Hinata to his chest.

Hinata flinched once before weakly latching on to Tsukishima, shaking like a leaf and crying harder, tears soaking into Tsukishima's shirt "K-kei..." Hinata said in a hoarse, trembling voice. "Kei, im scared."

"Its okay now." Tsukishima said, his own voice trembling slightly. "Ill protect you. As long as im here, i'll never let anyone hurt you again. Okay, Shoyo?" He looked down at Shoyo, who was clinging to the blonde as if Tsukishima were the only thing keeping him alive.

"Hai, Kei." Hinata said, still hiding his head in Tsukishima's chest.

"Hinata?" Daichi said from behind the two, feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment. "Will you let me or Tsukishima treat your wounds?" He asked, feeling a knife of guilt tear through him as Hinata flinched, and Tsukishima glared at Daichi, holding Hinata tighter.

''Uh... yeah. I-i guess." Hinata said softly.

"Okay." Daichi said gently.

* * *

(After lots of glares from Tsukishima and apologies from Daichi - Aka after Hinatas wounds were treated.)

Daichi sighed as he got his phone out. There was one text. Without a sound, Daichi replied.

 _Sugawara_ _Koushi_ : _So?_ \- _10_ : _02_

 _Sawamura Daichi: Tsukishima was right. - 10: 46_

 _Sugawara Koushi: Oh. How are they? - 10:47_

 _Sawamura Daichi: Asleep. After i treated him, he fell asleep curled up in Tsukishima's arms. Tsukishima fell asleep watching him. - 10:48_

 _Sugawara Koushi: You know its not your fault, right? - 10: 51_

 _Sawamura Daichi: I know but... it feels like it. I knew Kiruki was hurting him but... but still, Hinata told me that Kiruki had given up and i just... i just believed him. What kind of captain am i if i cant even tell when one of my friends and kouhai is being hurt? - 10;53_

 _Sugawara Koushi: No-one noticed, Dai. Not even the teahcers, and they're trained to see that kind of thing. Hinata was just a better liar then we could've guessed. - 10:54_

 _Sawamura Daichi: But still... - 10;55_

 _Sugawara Koushi: You dont even have an excuse. - !0:56_

 _Sawamura Daichi: I guess. Thanks, Kou. - 10 59_

 _Sugawara Koushi: '~' - 11:00_

Daichi rolled his eyes before looking back at the two boys, a soft smile on his face. Hinata made a small noise, and a frown crossed Tsukishima's sleeping face, the blonde tightening his hold on Hinata, relaxing the smaller one, Hinata nuzzling into Tsukishima. "I guess they'll be fine." he whispered to himself, pushing to his feet after texting Sugawara that he should tell the others.

* * *

(The day after)

Tsukishima

I stared at Shoyo, emotions twisting in my chest. I scowled, tilting my head back. They were feelings i didnt know how to identify, and it made me slightly nervous to admit that i loved Shoyo.

"You are NOT going back there, Shoyo." i said, looking calmly at him. As much as i wished i could, it was impossible for me to keep the scornful expression when i looked at him.

"Dumbass." It definitely could be there for Kageyama, though.

He blinked at me for a second and then sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Shoyo was sitting against my bed, knees up to his chest. His arms wrapped around his legs, one hand absentally tracing the faded scars on the bottom of his leg, near his ankle. "I... "

"I wont allow you to go back." Daichi said from across the room. "Im sure you'd be stressing Tsukishima as well." He finished.

Shoyo tensed in front of me. He looked up into my eyes. After a minute, He gave a small nod. "Okay." He said quietly. 'But only with Kei." he murmered, relaxing when i smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

Daichi nodded, though a sad trace lingered in his eyes. "Okay then, its settled."

It went on that way for almost 2 months, and me and Shoyo got closer. Other relationships were also developing - Daichi and Suga had started going out a few weeks after Shoyo and I, and Yamaguchi apparently had confessed to Kageyama (i can change this if you give me ideas) and the two had started an awkward relationship that somehow got less awkward day by day.

I found that having Shoyo by my side was slowly disintegrating my mask, until everyone on the volleyball team at least knew my true self, even if i didnt show it all the time.

And it was perfect. Everyone on the team was keenly aware of how protective i was of Shoyo, and after Daichi told them the story of what happened at Shoyo's house, they all were relatively wary of upsetting Shoyo. Though, as they learned more about me - much to my displeasure - they began to dismiss that kind of thinking, and practice returned to its loud, passionate, irritating normalcy.

Then, came the time when there was only 1 month until Hinata's parents return. Daichi had called them and told them what had happened. Hinata's parents had, of course, wanted to come home early, but with much reassurances from Daichi and Hinata, They agreed to stay the whole trip, satisfied with the monthly call to home, and many text-conversations in between.

But, on the day they were scheduled to return, something happened.

"Hinata." Ukai called from the side of the gym. "Takeda has something to talk to you about." He said, jerking his head over in the direction of the glasses-wearing teacher.

"Hai!" Hinata shouted energetically, running over to meet the teacher.

"Hah? Baka, did you fall asleep in class again? Forget to do your homework?" Tanaka yelled from across the gym, laughing boisterously.

"It's not my fault that the way they teach is so boring!" Hinata shouted indignantly.

"Of course, of course!" Noya joined in.

"Get back to practice!" Ukai broke in semi-angrily.

"Hai, sir!" Noya and Tanaka said, semi-sarcastically, as they saluted the coach.

Ignoring them, I watched Takeda-sensei. He had a sad look on his face, and there was a strange look in his eye as Hinata loudly greeted him. Pity?

Watching out of the corner of my eye as the match continued, I saw Takeda-san say something to Hinata. Hinata's bright expression fell, and he took a step back, slightly trembling. I immediatley stopped paying attention to the match.

"You're... You're not serious, right?" Hinata said, not yelling, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Most people, thinking he'd gotten a detention or something like that, just continued on with the match they were having. Takeda just shook his head.

"They're gone, Hinata-kun. Their plane crashed. Your little sister is alive, but she isn't expected to live long." Takeda said, just loud enough for me to hear.

There was a moment of silence, and then Shoyo was on his knees, struggling to breathe. I immediatley ran for him, ignoring the ball that Asahi spiked towards me, disregarding the slam as it made contact with the gym floor.

"Freaking Tsukis_" Kageyama began, cutting off as he saw Hinata.

I prompty tuned out everyone else, focusing only on the trembling boy in front of me.

"Shoyo? Shoyo, I'm here. Breathe. Breathe, and tell me what happened." I said, looking worriedly into the beautiful amber eyes that stared up into my own gold ones.

He drew on a ragged breath and nodded, clenching onto my shirt with a white-knuckled grip. "Kei, Kei, they're gone, they're gone, and I'll never see them or talk to them or hug them again, and what am I gonna do without them, I'm all alone now, I'm alone, and Kiruki, this means I have to stay, I,_"

"Stop." I said, hugging him to me. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll never leave you. You know that, right? You can trust me, remember? I promise."

He nodded into my chest, putting his arms around me to fist the back of my shirt in his hands, his hold tight around me. I held him, as well. Even as he got his breath and his tears under control, he still shook in my arms. Then, he finally spoke again.

"Kei... Kei, do you promise? You promise that you'll never leave?" He said quietly.

"Yeah. I promise." I said, just as quietly, determination thick in my voice.

"You won't break your promise?" He asked, turning his head so that his ear was against my heart.

"No."

"Good." He said quietly. "I couldn't live without you."

"Same here." I told him, holding him tighter. "I love you, Shoyo."

He nodded. "Forever, Kei." He said.

We sat there for awhile, just holding each other.

"Shoyo." I began. He made a sound of acknowledgment, but didn't move. "Can we tell the police? Get him locked up? He's now your legal guardian, so you'd have to live with him."

Shoyo flinched. "H-he... I don't know."

I sighed a bit. "If Natsu makes it through, he'd hurt her too. You should get him locked up before he has a chance." I say.

He looks up at me, blinks and looks away, twisting his hands in my shirt. I put a hand on his head, running his hair through my fingers.

"Ok." He says finally. I blink.

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "Ok. How's now sound?"

"Good." He says.

"Looks like everyone left. We've gotta find them." I smile at him. "You wanna lift?" I ask.

Looking up me, he gives a big smile, one that makes my heart jump. "Yeah."

I smile back.

He eventually makes his way up onto my shoulders, resting his hands on my head, running his hands through the strands of my hair.

I didn't really want to admit it, but it felt nice.

I hooked my hands around his ankles, to ensure that he wouldn't fall.

Soon, that man would be in prison, and Shoyo would be safe.

Either way, I wouldn't let anything else happen to him.

Without Shoyo, life would no longer be worth living.

* * *

 **So, that's the chapter. Not the last chapter before the sequel, but you know.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is like the only one that I've ever edited, because since I used the keyboard there's probably going to be lots of typos where I accidentally hit a key I didn't mean to.**

 **But, reviews. I don't remember what the last review was so... ;}**

Bunnylovescheetos: how do you get notifications on a computer? Actually, that might be a dumb question but idk I'm like really slow sometimes (don't judge me either). I'm glad you like the story. My confidence is a bit better now, yay.(level up!?)

AwesomePotterlover: I need to cry more often. Give your tears to me. (Lol). But anyways, thanks. Idk about Tsukishima. I was originally writing him as this guy that shows no emotions whatsoever, and then I realized, 'wait, Tsukishima isn't blank, he's actually kind of a jerk' so now I'm struggling to write him because I'm not an aggressive person. :l

assasins-fairy-basketball: nyehehehe... And thanks. I'm not very consistent, sorry. I pretty much just write when I come up with something. Which isn't often. I have like .01 imagination.

Mystery Day Dreamer: Thanks, and sorry! I'm really bad at updating. }

Noir: TsukiHina. Love it, right? This story was originally DaichixHinata and then I kinda switched around because it felt sorta weird and I thought "I can totally make this better."

cherryfull: ah... I love the long reviews... Sorry, lol. Anyways, yeah. I'm happy you mentioned guilty Daichi, because I would have totally forgotten about him. I'm totally torturing Hinata. But it's okay, cause he has Tsukki. And I'm glad the Tsukihina ship is working out... Lol. Ken a is like me, in a way. If I were a character in Haikyuu, I'd be Yachi or Kenma. I've been told I have 'commitment issues' and im really apathetic towards like everything, and I'm at least slightly intimidated by pretty much anyone older than me... I'm not a social person.

 **So anyways, Chapter 14 will most likely be the last chapter. I hope this one was okay... It seems really short to me... (Sigh)**


	14. Chapter 14 (Final)

**Ok, so chapter 14 is pretty much like, an epilogue for this story and a prolougue for the sequel.**

 **The sequel, called Rising Skies, will be mostly centered around Hinata dealing with the emotional scars he got from the year since his parents left. However, there will be a twist, so don't think that it's all fluff and rainbows in the next story.**

 **Im also going to be writing another story, kind of like this one, called Sharp Silence. It's Kenma-centric. I don't remember if Nekoma (or rather Kenma) lives in dorms or not, so, though I'm pretty sure they do, I'm disregarding all of that and saying that Kenma lives in a house with his family. I'm not sure whether I should ship him with Kuroo or Lev, but I'm leaning towards Lev. Kenma is a first year in this story as well.**

 **That being said, Here is this. (Excuse the poor state of this chapter.)**

* * *

Hinata

I sighed as I stared outside. Tsukishima's family accepted my presence in their home, and seemed happy that their 'icy, frozen son' was warming up around me.

Still, as much as they welcomed me, it didn't stop me from seeing the look in their eye when I would flinch away from their touch, or suddenly be unable to sit still, occasionally itching the scars around my ankles, or come back from visiting Natsu's silent bedside with tear-tracks tracing their way down my cheeks.

Sometimes, I woke up screaming at night, tears falling silently from my eyes, unable to calm down until Kei was by my side, his warmth warming me, his scent calming me. He never pushed me away or tried to tell me that I was being irrational, like I expected him to. He just lay there by my side, holding my hand and hugging me to him until I fell back asleep.

It had been about a week since I'd agreed to go to the authorities, but I had yet to actually go through with it.

I was scared. Kei had tried to take me to the police station once, his mother driving us, but about halfway there my breath had abandoned me, and Tsukishima-san had to pull over to the side of the road until I had calmed a little. Kei and his mom had dismissed the original destination of the police station, and instead turned towards home.

It had been 5 days since then. Kei was sitting in front of me, sitting cross-legged on the floor while I sat quietly on the couch before him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I can go alone, Kaasan can report it for you, as well." He said, staring softly at me. His mother and father were at work, and his brother had gone out with some friends.

"I-it's ok. I'll go... But I'd rather go with only you, Kei." I said, staring at my hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. But I'd like to go now if we're going. I won't have the courage if I don't go now." I muttered.

Glancing up at him, I blinked, a pink tint coloring my cheeks at the grin Kei had on his face.

"Hai!" He said happily, getting easily to his feet.

"I like your smile." I blurted out, flushing red immediatley afterwards.

Kei blinked for a second, a disgruntled expression on his face, even as a red blush tinted his cheeks. "A-ah, I..." He stammered, avoiding eye contact.

I stared at my feet, shifting from left to right, occasionally glancing at Kei's face.

"Thanks." I heard him grunt, before I was being quickly led out of the door.

(I'm sorry I feel like Tsukki would be so different around Hinata I couldn't help it)(ah, the OOC)

"O-oi, Kei, your legs are too long, slow dowwnnn..." I whined slightly, hopping every few seconds to keep up with his pace.

Abruptly, he stopped, and I almost slammed into his back. Looking up at his face, I blinked. He was blushing furiously, holding up a hand in attempt to hide it, glaring half heartedly at the ground.

After a second, I laughed and smiled widely, not noticing when Kei stared at me, blinking. I hadn't laughed like this since my family left, and it felt nice, especially with Kei by my side.

Kei gave me a small smile, holding out his hand. I took it, smiling.

Fortunately, I was able to put off any thoughts about authorities until we were right in front of she police department.

"Are you ready, Sho?" Kei asked. I giggled. Kei looked confused for a second before blushing madly and letting out a flurry of excuses and denials.

"Its ok!" I said, interrupting him. "I like it."

He stared at me for a minute before laughing softly, squeezing my hand.

"Me too, Sho." He said softly.

* * *

Tsukishima

Shoyo's laugh was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. His smile was the most beautiful. He took my breath away, and I found that my earlier embarrassment was absent.

 _'I love you'_ , I thought. I said nothing, however, instead offering a small smile and my hand to him.

Shoyo was definitely the light to my world.

Sooner than I liked, but at the same time far too late, we arrived. Shoyo, who had been laughing and talking and moving nonstop since we left the house, swinging our linked hands between us, had went completely still as soon as the department came into his line of sight.

My heart was hammering in my chest when I accidentally called him Sho, and it melted when he said he liked it.

All to soon, we were entering the building. All the 'evidence' was stored in my pocket. It was basically just a written report from Shoyo of what had happened, and some pictures of wounds that Daichi had taken, both from before Winter break and after. Nobody but Shoyo and I knew what was written in the report, as Sho wasn't comfortable with any of our teammates reading it.

" _I don't want you guys to know." Shoyo said, directing his gaze at the ground._

 _"Hinata?" Daichi asked, watching intently._

 _"S-sorry." He tried. "I just... " Shoyo shook his head, looking back at me for help._

 _"He's not comfortable with you knowing the full story." I said menacingly, glaring at Daichi and the rest._

 _"If looks could kill..." I heard someone mutter, most likely Noya, as Tanaka was nodding in agreement beside the libero._

 _Daichi looked like he was about to protest. "Ts_"_

 _"What, senpai?" I asked, scoffing before I let a smirk take over my face. "Too dim witted to get that through your skull?"_

 _The rest of the team flinched, and Noya hid behind Asahi. Daichi only narrowed his eyes._

 _"No, we're only worried. If Hinata doesn't wish for us to know, then so be it." The captain said, turning around and clapping his hands once. "Time for practice to start. Warm up!"_

 _Everyone immediatley responded affirmitively, grateful that someone had diffused the tension._

(Im sorry I have no idea how police offices work so meh)

A woman working the desk looked up as we approached. Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing. Sensing Shoyo start fidgeting beside me, I glared at her.

"I'd like to report a case of child abuse." I said calmly, if not a bit snidely.

She frowned a bit but nodded.

(Skipping this part cause idk how they'd go about it.)

Eventually, we were allowed to leave with the words that officers were being sent to apprehend Kiruki. At the time, Shoyo had relaxed considerably - the words that came next made him even more tense then he had been before.

"Hinata-kun, as Kiruki-san was your legal guardian after your parents death, seeing as to how you have no other living relatives, you will be placed in a foster home or an orphanage until you turn 18 or someone adopts you." The woman said, occasionally glancing up from her clipboard to gauge Shoyo's reaction.

For his part, Shoyo was still and silent, offering nothing but a wooden nod. The woman returned the nod before turning and disappearing behind a door.

Shoyo immediatley turned his head up to me. There was fear and panic in his eyes, and he was tremebling slightly.

Blinking, I pulled him to my chest, scowling at the air. I didn't know how to help...

I could only hope that he could stay with the team, stay with _me_ , no matter what happened.

* * *

Later that day, Afternoon Practice

Nishinoya's POV (I wish I wasn't so bad at writing him lol)

I sighed as practice ended, wanting to play volleyball longer.

Also, Hinata had been acting strangely all day. Tsukishima had told everyone why the two had missed morning practice, and while Hinata had nodded, he hadn't said a word.

While he slowly regained most of his usual energy throughout the course of the day, he went silent again a few minutes after Ukai called the end. Tanaka and I had made repeated efforts to cheer him up, but I guess without volleyball to distract him some kind of bad thoughts were going through his head.

Tanaka and I exchanged a look, and I shook my head, looking over in Tsukishima's direction. The tall first year was deep in thought, and didn't even notice when he kicked a volleyball he was supposed to be picking up to the other side of the gym.

Casting him a suspicious look, I walked over.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" I asked bluntly.

He jumped, looking around for a second before his gaze found mine. Surprisingly, instead of making some cocky comment, he just frowned, and closed his eyes, tilting his up to the ceiling and massaging his temples.

"Uh... The police officers said that he would be placed in a orphanage or a foster home until he turned 18 or was adopted, which means he could be taken away from the team..." Tsukishima grumbled, still staring at the ceiling, though his arms were crossed at that point.

I couldn't really say a word. Hinata, taken away from Karasuno? It was hard to believe. I was tempted to call Tsukishima out, to say he was a liar, but at the same time I knew it wasn't exactly a subject Tsukishima would lie about.

Struggling to figure something out, I felt hope for Karasuno's decoy bloom in my chest. With a confident smile, I told Tsukishima my idea.

"You?" He asked immediatley afterwards. "Will your mother agree?"

I shrugged. "I doubt she'll refuse. She's that kind of person, so to say." I said.

"When can you ask?" Tsukishima demanded, hands on my shoulders, eyes staring intently into my own.

Slightly shocked, it took me a minute to respond. "I, uh, today she gets off work early so she'll be there when I get home." I say.

He nods seriously. "Okay. Shoyo and I are going to the hospital to see Natsu, so if she agrees, that's where she'll find us." He says, before blinking and averting his eyes slightly. "And... Thanks."

Shocked, I just stand there as he walks towards Hinata, trying to process the fact that _Tsukishima_ had _thanked_ me.

After a second, I just smiled, turning and skipping towards my bike after saying bye to Asahi, Tanaka, and the rest.

And so, plan CMTAHSHCSIK, AKA plan Convincing-Mother-To-Adopt-Hinata-So-He-Can-Stay-In-Karasuno, commenced.

* * *

At the Hospital

Hinata

I sat silently by Natsu's side, thinking. Kei stood behind me, but said nothing. Natsu's heartbeat had been getting slower by the minute and it was pretty much a given that she would soon pass away.

Then, right before the heart monitor flatlined, Natsu's hand tightened on mine. Shocked, I glanced up, only to see Natsu's eyes closed. Then, there was a flurry of movement, and I found myself numb. I knew I should be crying or screaming or something, but all I could do was stand there.

My little sister was gone. My mother and father were gone. There was no one else in the whole world who had known me as long as they had.

I was virtually alone. Who else was there? Everything happens for a reason, so for what reason has this happened? Why did Kiruki hurt me? Why did my family's plane crash? Why did Natsu survive the crash, only to die in the hospital?

Questions overran my mind, and I didn't realize I was trembling until warmth surrounded me, arms wrapped around me tightly and soft words directed to me breaking into my thoughts.

Kei.

He was there. He said so. I can trust him. He promised not to ever leave. I wasn't alone. I loved him. Kiruki was in prison, and he couldn't ever get to me. Natsu was with Kaasan and Tousan, and it was better that way, as much as I wanted her by my side to live out her life. It was better, because now she still has them to support her, and I have Kei and the team.

But what if I didn't? What if I was forced to live somewhere else, away from all my friends? What if I was hurt again there, but didn't have anyone to save me? I started to panic again, breathing unevenly.

"Shoyo?" Kei said, his worried voice breaking in, warm and soft. "It's ok. No matter what, remember. I'll always be there. Always."

I glanced up at him, nodding slightly, even as my heart beat fast and I still trembled and I flinched anytime someone walked by, and I glanced nervously around, even when I was repeatedly proven nothing was there. Kei's scent calmed me slightly, but I felt like this was only a dream, and any second now I would wake up to a reality of Kiruki's beatings. Squeezing my eyes shut as my shaking grew worse, I flinched at the voice next to me.

"Hinata-kun?" the voice asked quietly, concern audible.

I peeked up at the speaker, a pretty woman with long darl brown hair tied behind her back and kind hazel eyes. She smile warmly at me, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I'm Yu's mother. I heard that you were in need of a place to stay for awhile..." She said, pausing. "If it's alright with you, I'd like for you to stay with us, as a part of our family."

In awe, I could only stare at her with wide eyes, unbelieving. "Y-you..." I began, voice rough from tears I hadn't realized I'd been holding back. "You want me to be a part of your family?" I asked, voice trembling slightly as tears wet my eyes.

She nodded, Smiling slightly as she held her arms open. Swiping an arm across my eyes, I stumbled into her arms, wrapping my own arms tightly around her as hers closed around me, enveloping me in her warmth. Unbeknownst to me, my trembling immediatley ceased, I stopped flinching, and my heart slowed to a normal pace. I also stopped fidgeting with the need to escape from an unknown threat.

"Thank you." I said softly, stepping back.

She shook her head. "You're already like a son to me, Hinata-kun." Noya's mom - now my mom as well - said.

I could only smile my biggest smile, wiping the remaining tears away.

Okaasan blinked once, surprised, before laughing and shaking her head. "You have a nice smile, Shoyo-kin." She said. "You should keep it alive."

I nodded, before reaching a hand out to Kei. He took it immediatley, squeezing slightly. Looking up at him, I saw a neutral expression on his face, though a tint of pink colored the top of his ears.

He gave a quick, small smile when he looked at me, and I knew that I'd be just fine, with the company of my friends and my new family.

Of course, if I think about it, maybe I should think about life with a different saying.

"Every cloud has a silver lining."

* * *

So that's the final chapter for this story. I will make a sequel if enough people want it, but I'll most likely be only a few chapters because I, I'm just so lazy...

but for the two reviews I got on the last chapter.

Yaoi Trash: Ah, I'm glad you've read some of my other stories, but k apologize, as I'm pretty sure I neglected to edit most of them. I'm actually going to be writing a Nekoma story called Sharp Silence, and it's kind of like this one. I'm not really sure of who to pair Kenma with. I was thinking Lev or Kuro, but I don't know which one... Help? But besides that, thanks. I honestly don't think this story is that good, but that might just be my brain. (And don't worry, I'm weird too.)

Shittykawa: Ah, this is the last chapter of this story but if I may write a sequel... Idk. I'm writing a different story though, Sharp Silence, that's like this one except a tad different, and Kenma-centric. Idk who to ship Kenma with though, Kuro or Lev (though I, leaning towards Leb since Kuro is so common). But anyways, for the rest, thanks. Tsukihina is nice. I feel like Tsuki would be OOC with Hinata, but am I making him TOO OOC? I think so...

 **But anyways. I put info about Rising Skies and Sharp Silence at the beginning of this chapter so check that out if you didn't read it originally. I know not many people do.**


End file.
